Revenge is Sweet
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome was raped by her father when she was a child and has never trusted any man ever since until she met Inuyasha, she thought her life was actually going right when she met him but when he also forced himself on her during mating season. She’s tried to
1. How They Fell In Love

Summary: Kagome was raped by her father when she was a child and has never trusted any man ever since until she met Inuyasha, she thought her life was actually going right when she met him but when he also forced himself on her during mating season. She's tried to get him back ever since, why does she go to Sesshoumaru for help?

**Revenge is Sweet**

A 13 year old Kagome was in her bedroom reading a book when there was banging on her locked door "Kagome, open the door" Her father called "Daddy wants to see you"

"Please dad" Kagome began to cry "Leave me alone please" He smashed the door in which caused Kagome to throw her book "DAD"

He pinned her to the bed and lay over her and slapped her "You will learn how to behave Kagome and how to please your father" He then smashed his lips on hers and raped her…

A 16 year old Kagome woke from her nightmare and shot up shivering and crying "Damn him" She whispered to herself. She had left Inuyasha and the gang last year when Inuyasha had done the same to her, now she was travelling on her own in search of a very powerful youkai who would most definitely kill her; you see Kagome had a plan. She wanted to seek out Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru and ask him to help her get revenge on Inuyasha and in exchange she would find a way to break the seal on Tetsusaiga and give it to him.

She slipped out of her sleeping bag and put it away, she then slipped on her yellow pack and headed in the direction of the West where she knew Sesshoumaru would be as his palace lived there. She walked down a path until she sensed a small demonic aura and heard squawking "Why do I always have to go get the firewood? That ungrateful human child can do it" She continued walking until she caught a glimpse of Jaken - Sesshoumaru's imp "WHAT Inuyasha's wench?!"

"Hey don't insult me imp" Kagome spat "Do so again and I'll kill you"

"What are you going to do to me wench?" Jaken cackled

"I already told you" She huffed "Now tell me where is Sesshoumaru?"

"That's Prince Sesshoumaru to you girl and like hell would I tell you"

"Fine" Kagome then picked up Sesshoumaru coming in their direction "I don't need to know now" As she said this Sesshoumaru walked in and frowned at Jaken

"Go back to Rin" The imp nodded and ran off, Sesshoumaru then met Kagome's eyes "Miko, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you Prince Sesshoumaru" She said with no fear and bowed lowly "I have a proposition to make with you"

"You have a proposition for me? What makes you think I will help you in anyway wench? You belong to my half breed brother"

"I don't belong to him" Kagome corrected trying to keep her anger under check "I do not travel with scum. I want you to help me ruin Inuyasha, in return I will remove the seal from Tetsusaiga and will hand it over to you"

"Why do you want to ruin someone you love?"

"I do not love him" She snapped "He…hurt me" She folded her arms and averted his gaze "I will never forgive him"

"Tell me what he did"

"You don't need to know" She said "Have we got a deal or not?" Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him

"You want me to kill Inuyasha?"

"I don't care what you do to him"

"So I kill Inuyasha and in return I 'only' get a sword"

"What do you mean only? You've wanted that sword for years and now you're not satisfied with just that" Kagome huffed "Come on Sesshoumaru, I have nothing else to offer"

"Oh I believe you do" He pulled her closer again and she shivered as his breath tickled her cheek, Kagome's fear rose and he frowned slightly "I am not going to do anything to you unless you agree to our arrangement"

"S-so you want Tetsusaiga and my uh…services in return for ridding Inuyasha for me?" He nodded "Well…uh…fine" She frowned "But if I don't want to do certain things you can't force me"

"I am not that type of youkai" He said as he released her "Now follow me back to my camp" Kagome nodded and followed closely behind

"By any chance it's not mating season is it?" She asked and had a nod for a reply "That would explain the auras around us"

"They will not touch you" He said unemotionally "Not while you are with me" They then arrived at the camp where Sesshoumaru announced that Kagome would be travelling from now on and sent Jaken off to get firewood "Sit" He ordered as he left her by Rin and went and leaned against a tree

"Kagome" Rin cheered as she hugged the elder girl who placed her pack on the ground "I am so happy you're here Kagome, I get so bored with Master Jaken"

"I can see why" She said as Jaken stumbled back in glaring at her with firewood "He's not exactly a happy froggy is he"

"Watch your mouth human" Jaken snapped "You're just some whore who thinks she is big"

"I'm not a whore" Kagome shouted "How dare you say something like that" Then she realized that in a way she was one now that she has agreed to give her services to Sesshoumaru which caused her to blush

"Yea whatever" Jaken laughed "I bet you came here to ask Prince Sesshoumaru to be his bitch"

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru growled "Bite your tongue" Jaken apologized to his lord and went to light the fire "Rin sleep, Miko come here" Rin drifted off and Kagome kneeled beside Sesshoumaru

"What is it?" _'Please don't tell me he's going to have sex with me right here and now' _

"How do you plan on ridding Inuyasha?"

"I don't care what you do to him" Kagome snorted "Kill him for all I care"

"Then I shall" He smirked "How are sure you can lift the seal off my father's sword?"

"Totosai taught me when Inuyasha…" She paused "Hurt me, he said that it was best for me to know because he said that the sword is really mine for removing it from your father and that I should give it to the person whom is my protector"

"What makes you think I am going to protect you?" He asked amused

"Well put it this way if I'm dead you wont have your sword" She grinned evilly. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to meet him face to face

"I can have you just barely living" He smirked "But I suppose you will need your strength" She blushed furiously and tried to turn her head but he squeezed her throat, he then released her throat and took her chin instead "You fear me Miko?"

"No, I fear what you will do"

"Why is that?" She forced out of his hold and looked at the ground "I told you that I do not force"

"It is not that" She let a tear fall from her eyes "I was…abused 3 years ago by someone I really trusted"

"And who was that?"

"My father" She wiped her tears as Sesshoumaru stood and pulled her up with her

"Jaken, watch Rin. If anything happens to her I will kill you" He then pulled Kagome into the trees, they came upon a lagoon where she sat upon the stones and splashed some water on her face "How did your father abuse you?" He asked as he stood with his back to her

"Why do you care Sesshoumaru?"

"I am simply curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat" She said as he faced her and smirked

"I'm not a cat I'm a dog so I think I will be ok" She gave a sad smile and began telling Sesshoumaru her past

"When I was 13 years old my father began beating my mother and made my brother Souta and I stay upstairs until he was finished, one day he told us to go upstairs but he followed me to my room and locked the door behind him. He thrust his tongue into my mouth as he pinned me to the bed and raped me; every time I return home to restock on my supplies he does the same thing over and over"

"And where is your mother when this is happening?"

"Either unconscious on the floor or locked away" She shrugged "My gramps stood up to him before…he's dead now"

"He beat an old man" Kagome nodded "You are a time traveller are you not?" She nodded again "And Inuyasha could pass through the well? Then why didn't you have him kill you"

"Because my father said he would kill my mother if I told him" She wiped another tear "I left Inuyasha for the same reason, he raped me during mating season too"

"So since you were 13 you have been neglected"

"I suppose you could say that"

"And now you are afraid that I will do the same to you?"

"I'm just afraid, if Inuyasha hurt when he…then you will most probably hurt even more" She blushed "You're stronger than him so I'm guessing you're bigger too" She blushed even redder as he went on his knees in front of her and put his hands either side of her on the rock she was sitting on

"You're correct that I'm bigger" He smirked "But Inuyasha only hurt you because he was not gentle with you Miko…"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome"

"I know of your name Kagome" When he said her name it sent shivers down her spine "I assume you haven't told your friends that Inuyasha raped you"

"No, I didn't want them to lose their friendship with him"

"Why do you put others before you?"

"That's the type of person I am" She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled sadly "I take it you brought me put here for a reason" She placed her lips on his in a slow hypnotising kiss, she watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes closed and she followed suit. She parted lips with him and looked at him confused "I gave myself to you and yet you do not take advantage, why?"

"Because you don't want it" He said simply "By the way you kissed me you desperately seek gentleness and kindness and yet you seek it from me of all people, I have tried to kill you and yet you kissed me"

"I know you are deadly and cold but when I looked into your eyes I felt gentleness and warmth" This time he claimed her lips and did it with the same gentleness as she had done with him, he didn't dare slip his tongue into her mouth or touch her body. He didn't feel any need to at this moment, this felt good enough. He released her lips and met her gaze "C-could we go back to my time tomorrow please? I need to restock on supplies"

"And let an innocent woman get raped by her father? I don't think so" Sesshoumaru said as he stood, Kagome stood and grabbed his arm as he turned from her

"Please Sesshoumaru, I'll be in heat soon I need to get my things" She cried "I won't stay like I usually do I'll be in and out"

"No"

"I will go"

"No you won't, don't defy me" He growled as he grabbed her wrists "Am I understood?"

"Please, you can come with me"

"How do you know I will be able to pass through the well?"

"Just hold my hand" He pondered for a moment and shook his head

"I am not going all that way tomorrow when I have places to be just for you"

"Then let's go now" She pleaded "He will most probably be too tired to do anything tonight" Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew this girl would not give in and he didn't want to travel around with her in heat and in a mood tomorrow

"Fine, but I will go with you" He lifted her bridal style and took to the sky "But you will tell him something like I am your mate so that he wont touch you, if he tries anything in my presence I won't hesitate to kill him"

"Ok"

"You are under my protection until I get that sword so you will obey me too" She nodded and soon they landed by the well

"Wow, you can fly fast" She smiled. She then took his hand and pulled him over to the well "Come on then Sesshoumaru, you can see my world" They then jumped down the well and reappeared in Kagome's time, they climbed out of the well and Kagome was about to open the doors when she turned to Sesshoumaru "I must warn you Sesshoumaru, I bunch of horrible smells will hit your nose and will make you feel sick. Here man has ruined our wildlife with chemical and I suppose miasmas" He nodded "Oh and…" She walked over to him and kissed him "Thank you" She was about to open the doors when he pulled her to him and kissed her

"You're welcome" He then took her hand and she led him inside the house

"Mom, Dad, Souta, I'm home" Her mother walked out and greeted them, Sesshoumaru saw all of the bruises on her face and was disgusted that someone could harm a woman

"Oh Kagome" Her mother threw her arms around her daughter "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" She smiled "Are you?" Before her mother could answer her brother and father walked into the hallway "Hi" She gave a small bow

"Kagome" Souta ran to his sister and hugged her too, Sesshoumaru also noticed he was covered in bruises too "Missed you" Her father then walked forward and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru tense in her hand, she squeezed him to reassure that she ok

"How was your travels?"

"Fine thank you father" She nodded

"And you have left Inuyasha like I have ordered" She nodded "Who is this?" He said motioning to the demon Prince

"This is Prince Sesshoumaru father, he's Inuyasha's older brother but he is nothing like him. We're kind of together"

"Prince you say" Kagome's father was slightly taller than Sesshoumaru but no where near as strong "Are you royalty or is it merely a title?"

"I am royalty"

"Cool" Souta gasped

"Quiet Souta" His father warned "Inuyasha said your father is called Inutaisho am I correct?" Sesshoumaru nodded "Is he still alive"

"Yes he is, I have the power to revive the dead so I revived him" Sesshoumaru answered unemotionally

"Such a power but dangerous in the wrong hands" He then looked back to his daughter "Are you spending the night?" There was a glint in his eye which disgusted Sesshoumaru

"No" Kagome replied "I'm just going to grab some things and I have to go…Sesshoumaru's father has arranged a ball in our honour so we have to hurry sorry" She lied.

"Well ok" Her father answered "I will await you here, go to your room and get what you need quickly"

"You don't mind if I bring Sesshoumaru with me do you?" She asked wearily, he shook his head but she knew he wasn't impressed "We'll be back now" She then squeezed her pretend mate's hand and took him to her room. When they entered the pink fluffy bedroom she closed her door and sighed with relief "I think he approves" She laughed as she walked over to him

"He is vile" He growled "I saw how he spoke down to your younger brother, it's disgusting. I also saw the way he looked at you and I could smell his arousal" He leaned against the door and folded his arms "Are you sure you don't want him dead too?"

"What if I say I want someone dead you're just going to kill them?" She asked as she walked over to him confused

"Depends if they are a threat to your life or if I'm really bored" She giggled at his answer and was about to continue getting her things when he smashed his lips onto hers "I think I will enjoy my time with you Miko" He grinned and she blushed

"I think I will enjoy the soft touch of your hands on me too" She flirted "I bet you're really fun" She then pushed off him and continued packing

"I am impressed that you came up with that lie about my father back then, he believed it too"

"How do you know?"

"I can smell when someone lies or something similar, their scent changes"

"Does everyone have a different scent?" He nodded "What do I smell of?" She asked as she slung her bag over her slender shoulder _'Man, I got two bags now' _He walked over to her and leaned his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply

"Like a warm summers day" He smirked "Delicious" He then caught her lips and kissed her as Kagome's father walked in

"Sessh…" She gasped as she pushed him off and looked at her father "Sorry father" He waited for Sesshoumaru to make an apology but soon realized he wasn't going to get one

"I came up here to ask you to spend the night, I am sure his highness wouldn't mind if you don't attend because you are tired from your travels"

"Sorry but we can't father, the ball is for us and it is an insult for youkai if we didn't attend"

"Ok then" He nodded "Prince Sesshoumaru, protect my daughter. I can't see to her needs in your time so I am relying on your to look after her"

"I assure you she will be safer with me" He eyed Kagome's father and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist "Are you ready?"

"Yep" She beamed. They all then went downstairs and met Souta and Kagome's mother in the hallway "Bye guys" She hugged her mother and brother and then moved to her father "Bye dad, I hope to see you guys soon" He kissed her cheek and hugged her, as he did this he leaned into her ear and whispered

"I know he suspects something Kagome, you have told him something haven't you?"

"No I swear" Kagome whispered back "It is just his attitude"

"I do not believe you" He then released her and pulled her mother to him "Bye" Kagome struggled to swallow and latched onto Sesshoumaru, she then leaned up and whispered into his ear

"Could we stay here tonight please?" Her father looked at her suspiciously "Umm we'll be right back I just need to talk to Sesshoumaru about something" She pulled him outside and closed the door

"Why"

"He knows you know" She said "I'm afraid he will beat my mom to death"

"Fine, but we will leave 6am tomorrow morning and we 'will' share the same room" He said "I will not stay in another room knowing that there is a vile creature in the house that can harm you" She nodded and they walked back in

"Umm dad, if that offer is still open could Sesshoumaru and I stay here for the night? Sesshoumaru ordered one of his servants who were waiting for us to inform his father about the situation and everything should be fine"

"Of course" He smiled evilly "Now for sleeping arrangements"

"Oh dad, I am of age to share a bed with a man and it's not like I haven't done it before…with Inuyasha"

"You didn't have a choice in that matter" He said

"But Sesshoumaru and I haven't…yet" She explained "And we're not allowed to do it yet anyway, Inutaisho has demanded we get married first"

"He is very sensible" He said "Fine you may share a room but not the same bed"

"I am a youkai so I don't need to sleep as much as humans so I will keep guard of her overnight" Sesshoumaru said

"There is no danger in this house though" Her father said

"I know, but I am very protective over the people I love" The young Prince replied

"You love her that much?"

"Yes I do"

"I see" They then heard the clock strike 12am "Well I guess it's time we all get a little shut eye, goodnight you two" Everybody then went upstairs and into their bedrooms. Kagome closed her door once again and sighed

"Man" She breathed "Sorry to drag you into this Sesshoumaru"

"I don't care what we do until I get the sword" He replied as he sat on her windowsill and gazed out the window "He is a pig of a man though, I can hear him right now talking with your mother"

"What is he saying?"

"The fool thinks that I will fall asleep and when I do he is going to come in here and take you and rape you again" Kagome shuddered and pulled out her PJ bottoms and shirt

"No way I'm wearing a night gown tonight then" She then changed with his back to her "Oh you can turn around now" He did so

"Come here Kagome" She walked over and he pulled her to sit on his lap "He won't harm you, you belong to me now"

"Oh I feel so protected in your strong arms my Prince" She laughed, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. He dipped her back and stole her lips "I belong to you now then do I? I am your property?"

"I don't look at women at property but you do belong to me"

"What will I be? Your maid"

"No, something like my courtesan"

"So I'm going to be a upper class whore?" She frowned "I don't think I like that and I don't want people looking at me like that"

"I will not treat you like one, you will just be at my side and will help me with my needs"

"Then how about you call me a friend instead?" She got off his lap and spread out on her bed "Sesshoumaru, how come you never told Inuyasha that your father is alive?"

"I'm not going to go out of my way for either of them"

"You hate your father?" He nodded "Then why did you revive him?"

"Because I do not wish to take the throne yet, it would mean that I would have to stay in my palace and never leave for my own purposes"

"So your father cannot leave the palace?"

"He's not supposed to but he does anyway" He then sat on the side of Kagome's bed as she sat up on her elbows

"Why do you hate him?"

"When you meet him you will find out, then again he will most probably change his attitude to seem pleasing" He then stood and leaned against the wall where Kagome's bed was against, there was a knocked at the door and Kagome's father walked in

"I assume everything is ok in here" He said

"Yes we're fine dad" Kagome forced a smile and sat up properly "Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes there is" He smirked "May I talk with you a second love" Kagome looked wearily at Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips

"I'll be back soon, you don't have to wait for me"

"I will be" He said as he released her, he tied a blue necklace around her neck and let her go. She looked at the necklace confused as she followed her father from her room and into a spare one

"So this Prince thinks he can look after you does he Kagome?"

"He loves me dad"

"You belong to me so I look after you" Kagome folded her arms and frowned

"How do you look after me? All you do is bring pain" He grabbed her arm and was about to slap her when his hand that was holding her burned

"WHAT" He pushed her away and grabbed his hand "What in God's name was that?" Kagome looked down at her glowing necklace and gasped "That Prince…he put something on that necklace to stop me from touching you didn't he?"

"H-he must have" Kagome stuttered

"Go back to your bloody room and have him remove it from your neck, if I see that there in the morning I will kill him" Kagome nodded and ran back to her room. She slammed the door shut and fell to her knees in tears

"Miko" Sesshoumaru kneeled beside her and put his hands on her shoulders "You're not injured, why are you crying?"

"He screamed at me" She sobbed "He said that if you don't remove this necklace by morning he will kill you"

"I'd like to see him try" He pulled her to her feet and lifted her bridal style "If you want him dead all you have to do is say" He laid her on the bed and leaned over her "Well"

"I couldn't kill my own father"

"You won't kill him I will"

"No, could we get him away from mom and Souta though?"

"Take him back to my time and let him run around freely" He smirked as he met her lips, upset from earlier she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her encouraging him. She wanted to have revenge on her father and she knew how much he hated it when she slept with Inuyasha. She tugged at his kimono shirt as his hands wandered around her body

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed into his ear as he nipped at her neck

"Hmm" He met her eyes and she sighed deeply

"Why do you want me to pleasure you? You could have any woman you desire"

"I want to see how skilled and how innocent a Miko really is" He whispered against her skin "And I find you quite beautiful" She met his lips and her eyes instantly closed along with his, he left her lips and kissed down her neck

"Ah…Sesshoumaru…" She gasped as her hands tangled themselves up in his hair, his hand wandered up her trousers and rested on her thigh "You're so gentle to me"

"Because you deserve it" He whispered against her skin "Why would I go rough on you when I know it will hurt you?" She sighed happily and pulled him up to meet her lips but he pulled away and got off the bed, she looked at him confused as he pulled the necklace from her neck "Your father's coming" As he said this her father walked in without knocking

"Kagome, could you keep it down in here?" He growled "You're talking too much and I can hear the bed moving; Prince Sesshoumaru, you told me that you wasn't going to sleep with my daughter"

"I wasn't sleeping with her"

"And you said that your father forbid you from…until you were married"

"That is correct, I wasn't going to mate with her. I was just simply saying goodnight to my mate"

"Ok then" He said unsure "Well keep it down" He then left the room and closed the door

"Fool" Sesshoumaru stated as he leaned against the bed where Kagome crawled up and lay against his chest, he stroked her hair and she snuggled closer to him "If he glares at me one more time I will kill him"

"Don't please" She pleaded "My mom hasn't got a job so she won't be able to look after Souta"

"Make sure he keeps his mouth shut then" Sesshoumaru said as he looked out the window "Get some sleep, we're leaving bright and early in the morning" She nodded and drifted off to sleep…

The next morning Kagome was awoke by a hard kiss on the lips, she quickly opened her eyes expecting to see her father but was relieved when she saw Sesshoumaru "Come on, get up it's 6am" Kagome sat up and stretched

"Gosh I'm so tired" She hinted "Maybe I should sleep a little longer" She was about to lie back down when Sesshoumaru pulled her to her feet

"I don't think so, now move yourself or I will carry you over my shoulder"

"I don't mind" She teased

"Naked"

"Eep" She grabbed her uniform, ran into her bathroom and got changed. When Sesshoumaru saw her emerge she was brushing her hair with one hand and brushing her teeth with the other

"Well isn't that a sight" He smirked as he grabbed his swords that he had took off last night and slipped them to his waist "Come on" When Kagome was ready she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder

"Ready" She beamed "Come on, you took forever" He shook his head at her, she was an amusing human alright. No wonder why his brother always kept her around. He then pulled her to him and they went downstairs. Everybody was still in bed so Kagome went into the kitchen and wrote a note to say that she had to go and that she would see them soon, they then went outside and jumped down the well. When they arrived in the feudal era Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome bridal style and flew out of the well, he didn't bother to land but continued in the direction of where they left Rin, Jaken and AhUn last night. They landed at the camp and everybody was still asleep "Wait, isn't the imp supposed to stay up to keep guard?"

"He's useless" He walked over to the imp with Kagome still in his arms and kicked him "Wake up Jaken"

"Oh milord, what a surprise" Jaken jolted up and bowed to his master "Please forgive me milord, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Sesshoumaru walked away from the imp and set Kagome on her feet

"Wake Rin for me" He ordered to Kagome

"Ok" She smiled. She kneeled beside the infant and shook her slightly "Rin" She whispered "Rin, wake up" The girl stirred and looked sleepily up at Kagome

"Hello Kagome" She smiled tiredly

"Come on you" Kagome lifted the infant and carried her over to Sesshoumaru "Are you ready to go?" He nodded as he kept his gaze on the trees "Where are we going?" Before he could answer a guard with green hair in red and blue armour came out of the trees and bowed in front of Sesshoumaru

"Prince Sesshoumaru, your father King Inutaisho requests you"

"What for Monomaru?"

"He didn't say Prince" Monomaru answered and stood upright "He asked that you will go to him immediately" He then turned and left. Kagome put Rin on AhUn and walked up to Sesshoumaru

"Who was that?" She asked

"Wench, you will not ask Prince Sesshoumaru things that are his business alone" Jaken shouted

"Jaken, shut up" Sesshoumaru growled. He pulled Kagome to him and lifted her bridal style "Get on AhUn, we're flying" He then took to the sky with Kagome in his arms "The youkai was my head guard Monomaru whom my father ordered for him to protect me" He said "We are going to my palace"

"Yay we're going home" Rin cheered from AhUn. Kagome smiled and cuddled closer to Sesshoumaru

"You never said why you hated your father"

"Let's just say he is very abusive when it comes to his family" Kagome went eye wide as Sesshoumaru landed inside the palace gates with AhUn landing beside him, Monomaru walked over to them "Is he in the throne room?" Monomaru bowed. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her feet and they walked into the palace with Rin and Jaken following closely behind, when they entered the throne room Sesshoumaru ordered Kagome to stay by the door with Rin and Jaken as he walked up to the throne where his father was sitting. He bowed low to his father and rose in respect "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes" Inutaisho rose from his seat. He had long silver hair like his son's but in a high pony-tail, amber eyes and had one ragged blue marking on each cheek. He walked up to his son and caught Kagome standing behind him with Rin and Jaken, he took Sesshoumaru's chin and leaned into his ear "Sesshoumaru, who is that human girl?"

"My new companion, a friend you could say" He answered unemotionally

"She's a pretty one Sesshoumaru, make sure she isn't swept away from you"

"What do you want me for?"

"Can't a father see his son?"

"Why would you want to see me?" Sesshoumaru spat but in a whisper "So you can hit me and tell me how much of a failure I am even though I am the one who revived you?"

"You only revived me because you were too afraid to take over the throne"

"No, I revived you because I don't want the throne" He corrected "Now why do you want me here?"

"I have a present for you" He smirked "But you're so ungrateful so I don't think I should give it to you"

"It's most probably something that would send me into coma again" Inutaisho growled, released Sesshoumaru's chin and shouted

"Can't you leave the past in the past Sesshoumaru? I'm trying to change things but you're being too bloody difficult"

"I'll never forgive you" Sesshoumaru also shouted "It's not something a person forgets"

"But I'm trying to put things right"

"How? By showering me with gifts? You of all people should know that doesn't work in fact you taught me when I was a child that it was wrong" Inutaisho grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arms and growled even more

"For God's sake Sesshoumaru that's not what I'm trying to do" He claws pierced Sesshoumaru's kimono and skin, he hadn't realized he was letting poison seep into his son

"Get off" He shoved his father off and looked at his arms, there was green poison steam flowing from them "You're trying to kill me now"

"I didn't realize…" Inutaisho whispered "It was a mistake, I'm sorry" Sesshoumaru stepped back from his father and turned to leave "Sesshoumaru…wait"

"Why should I?"

"Please son"

"No" He then walked over to Kagome pulled her to him and left with Rin and Jaken following "Right, let's go seek out that pest before we have anymore distractions" They then left the palace and went in the direction of Inuyasha's forest; by now Sesshoumaru's wounds had healed and it was beginning to turn dark. They came across a small clearing with a river "We'll camp here tonight, Jaken go and get the firewood. Take Rin with you so she can get some fruit"

"Yes Milord" He took Rin's arm and began walking "Come Rin" They then disappeared into the trees. Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru who had his back pressed against a tree, he didn't even bother to look at her but kept his gaze on the sparkling river

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

"I am fine" He answered "If you are hungry there are some fish in the river"

"I'm not, I'm concerned for you" He met her gaze and waited for her to continue "You just look different since you spoke with your father"

"He has just put me in a foul mood and nothing more" He averted his gaze back to the river "Don't worry yourself over it"

"What did you mean by 'in a coma again'?" Sesshoumaru slid down the tree and sat, Kagome followed and sat close to him

"When I was a child we got into a fight and he hit me so hard I fell into a coma for a month" Kagome gasped and covered her mouth

"He beats you?"

"Used to"

"Oh Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry" He smelt her salt tears and looked at her

"Why are you crying Miko?" She collapsed on his chest and latched her hands onto his kimono

"Why do fathers have to be so horrible? The only nice father I've heard of is my friend Sango's" Sesshoumaru stroked her head as she continued to cry

"We're just…unfortunate" Kagome looked up at him and met his lips, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She threw her leg beside his waist, faced him and went on her knees in front of him. His hands wandered around her back as hers wandered around his chest, she slid her hands up his shirt which caused it to untie and reveal his chest. She pressed her chest to his naked one as she continued kissing him, his hands when under the back of her shirt. He heard her giggle and parted lips "What's so funny?"

"Your hands are freezing" She cuddled closer to him as her let his hands trail around her back "Cold" She gasped into his neck

"What do you expect from an ice Prince?" He teased

"You're my ice Prince" She grinned as he took her lips once again and tightened his grip on her, she felt something hard press against her thigh and blushed. He smirked and nipped her neck as he tugged at her skirt "We can't, Rin and Jaken will be back soon"

"Jaken will keep her away" He twisted so that he moved from the tree and lay on the floor "I'll let you have the pleasure of being in control"

"I never have though" She blushed

"First time for everything" He then grabbed her red scarf and pulled her down so that their heads were touching "Come on Kagome" He smirked "Let's have a little fun" She bit her lip as she sat back up and gasped when he started rocking their hips back and forth

"Sessh…" She couldn't speak. She was about to unbutton his kimono trousers when Jaken and Rin walked in

"Kagome, why are you sitting on Prince Sesshoumaru like that?" The confused infant asked

"Woman, get off Milord" Jaken screeched

"Jaken, keep your mouth shut" Sesshoumaru said as he sat up with Kagome still on him

"Umm Prince Sesshoumaru was injured earlier so I healed his wounds" Jaken was about to protest to Kagome's answer when Sesshoumaru sent him a glare that shut him up "But he's all better now" She then got off him and lifted Rin "So what did you get yourself to eat?"

"I got both of us some apples and pears" She smiled

"Awe thank you Rin" The girls then sat and ate while Jaken started the fire, Sesshoumaru stood and left to patrol around the camp whilst the girls ate and talked

"Kagome, are you in love with Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course not Rin" Kagome smiled _'Am I?' _"We're just good friends"

"You just leave the Prince alone Miko" Jaken interrupted "He has enough on his mind, he doesn't need some lovesick Miko flirting with him"

"You don't know what you're talking about imp" Kagome snapped "I am just his friend and nothing more"

"Just keep your hands to yourself, I saw how you were sitting on him earlier. It is disgusting that he let you do that"

"Are you calling Sesshoumaru disgusting Jaken?" Rin asked tilting her head

"No, what he let her do was"

"What did he let her do?" There was an awkward silence

"Do you remember when I told you how babies were born?" He asked the infant who just nodded "Well that's what Prince Sesshoumaru was letting the Miko do"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't want me to have his children and I don't want to have his either, we were just…bored"

"I don't know why he's so nice to you, you're just a human a Miko if that"

"So what if I'm human, I don't hate you because you're youkai I hate you because you think that you're better than everybody" Kagome huffed as she folded her arms, suddenly a troll youkai threw itself into the camp "What"

"You girl" He came towards Kagome "You have shards of the Shikon no Tama" It charged faster at her, Kagome pushed Rin out of the way and ran into the forest with the demon charging right behind her

"I'm going to die I'm going to die" She cried "SESSHOUMARU" The youkai knocked her to the ground and she covered her head and waited for her death, instead she heard slashing and the youkai's cries. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing where the youkai once was "No, not you" She pushed herself away from him when her back was against a tree "Leave me alone Inuyasha" He neared her and kneeled beside her

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I did. It's just I love you so much and you were right there"

"So you think that makes it better? You raped me Inuyasha and you expect me to come back into your arms. What have you done with the rest of the gang?"

"They left me when they found out" He growled "Now you're coming with me" He dragged her to her feet and started pulling her with him "Move Kagome"

"No I won't" She screamed "SESSHOUMARU"

"Why are you calling…" He was cut off by a punch in the face that sent him hurtling into a tree, Sesshoumaru landed in front of Kagome and unsheathed his sword

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Kagome reassured "Is Rin…"

"She's safe with Jaken" Inuyasha then got up and growled

"Sesshoumaru, why have you got my Kagome with you?"

"She belongs to me now Inuyasha and she seems to be happier too" Sesshoumaru smirked "She doesn't want you around anymore either, she asked me to rid you of her and in return I get Tetsusaiga and her"

"What…" He looked at Kagome in disbelief "Kagome…why? I love you"

"You hurt me Inuyasha" Kagome cried "I want you dead for what you've done to me" She then leaned her head on Sesshoumaru's arm "Sesshoumaru, as soon as you kill him I will lift the barrier from Tetsusaiga"

"As you wish Kagome" He took Kagome's chin and kissed her on the lips, he heard Inuyasha gasp and smiled "It is not nice to have something you've always desired ripped from you is it Inuyasha?"

"You ass I'll kill you" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged at his brother, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome out of the way and the fight began…Soon the battle finished with Sesshoumaru holding his sword to Inuyasha's throat

"Inuyasha, enjoy your life in hell"

"Fine, at least I will be with father" Sesshoumaru smirked evilly at Inuyasha's answer

"Father is alive Inuyasha, I revived him a little while back"

"You lie"

"Tell him Kagome" Sesshoumaru ordered

"It's true Inuyasha, I've seen him and he's a pig of a man. Just like my father" Kagome folded her arms and turned her head in a huff "Be with your dead lover Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru was about to run Inuyasha through when a green light came towards him and knocked him back, Inutaisho appeared in front of Inuyasha and frowning at Sesshoumaru

"You desire my sword so much you would kill your own brother?" Inutaisho questioned

"Obviously" Sesshoumaru said as he stood "He welcomed death anyway, after all you brought him into this world and he has been abused all of his life because of his breed" Inutaisho walked over Sesshoumaru and aimed his sword at his eldest son's neck

"Would you welcome death Sesshoumaru?" He asked bluntly

"I would have when I was a pup but not now, I'm free of you now" Sesshoumaru replied with an evil smirk

"Just like your mother Sesshoumaru"

"Yes and she died because you ran her through with Tetsusaiga in blind anger"

"Shut up"

"And she died slowly, you made sure of that didn't you"

"Shut up"

"And she pleaded that you wouldn't harm me when she died"

"SHUT UP" He removed the sword and replaced it with his hand, he was trying to strangle his son

"I didn't tell you he lived for a purpose Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru spoke as Inuyasha sat up "He knew you lived yet he never bothered to seek you out, I didn't tell you because you already had enough abuse in your life and he would have made your life hell" Inutaisho tightened his grip but Sesshoumaru only winced

"Before you were born your mother lived with us, she used to plead your father to let her go as she was now his prisoner and begged him to spare me" Inuyasha went eye wide as he stood

"Is this true?" Inuyasha asked his father "Well" Inutaisho growled and released Sesshoumaru's neck

"You will pay for what you have done" He whispered as he turned to his youngest "Yes Inuyasha it is true, but I have been revived and have changed"

"You just tried to kill the person who revived you" Inuyasha protested

"Because he was trying to kill you"

"I don't know much about father but I know they don't punish their children like that"

"So you're going to defend the person who just tried to kill you?" Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga and aimed it at his father

"Sesshoumaru and I have hated each other since I was born, and now that I think about it we usually fought over what you did" Inuyasha snapped

"What do you mean 'what I did'?"

"You gave Sesshoumaru a sword of healing that you knew he hated and you gave me the Tetsusaiga knowing that he was pursue it, why would you do that?"

"Sesshoumaru is not worthy of wielding the Tetsusaiga"

"How did you know I would be? You only saw me a quick second before you died" For once in his life Inutaisho was speechless, he turned to meet Sesshoumaru's amber fiery eyes

"I'll kill you for what you have done"

"And what have I done? I have never lied to my brother and I wouldn't do it now for your sake, he deserves to know what his father is like" Sesshoumaru frowned

"You think you're so great Sesshoumaru, but let me tell you something you are below great you are nothing more than a mere Prince who will always be in my shadow"

"I'd rather be that than what you are" Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijen and got into a battle stance "If you want to kill me then do so but I'm not going to make it easy for you"

"Very well, you shall die here and now. Inuyasha, you shall not interfere" He then charged towards Sesshoumaru swinging his own sword, Sesshoumaru blocked his attack and sent his own back

"Dragon-strike" The giant blue dragon erupted from his sword and flew electrifyingly towards his opponent, Inutaisho was hit severely in the chest but ignored it and sliced Sesshoumaru in the stomach. The Prince jumped back and swung another attack at his father…They had the same strength it was a senseless fight, no one would win. They would just keep fighting until too much blood loss killed them

"Stop this" Kagome cried out to them "This is all my fault" She fell to her knees and watched the fight through watery eyes "Please…stop"

"Guys STOP" Inuyasha yelled "Your killing yourselves not each other" He jumped and landed beside Kagome "Kagome, I know we're not exactly the best of friends right now but we have to stop this"

"I know" She cried "But what can we do? It's suicide out there" Inuyasha pondered on a plan

"Kagome, I'll separate them through my Wind Scar and then you put up a barrier to stop them from continuing. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but not for long. Oh Inuyasha it's useless, when the barrier falls they will continue fighting they'll…" She was interrupted by silence believe it or not, she turned her head to find Sesshoumaru on his knees with a sword in his chest that his father was holding "Sesshoumaru…SESSHOUMARU" The Prince looked up at his father as a trickle of blood fell down his bottom lip

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha went eye wide "How…" Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru as Inutaisho pulled the sword from him

"Enjoy your stay in hell my son…I know I did" He turned and walked away, he was about to leave when he heard Kagome's muffled cries

"Sesshoumaru, please don't leave me" He had one hand on his wound and the other she had full grip of "Come on, you're the Prince of the West you can do anything"

"Kagome…" He whispered weakly

"Don't leave me don't" She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him with passion for the first time "I think I'm falling in love with you" Inutaisho turned and stared at her in disbelief which kind of matched Inuyasha's expression. She left his lips when he locked them into another passionate kiss, suddenly a blue light evolved around them which caused them to release their lips when Sesshoumaru fell onto his hand and clutched his wound in utter pain "Sesshoumaru?" His hand buried itself in the ground as he gasped. Kagome looked at his wound and to her amazement it was sealing up "How…" The wound finally sealed and Sesshoumaru's breathing was easing, he kneeled back up and the blue light around them disappeared and the Great Miko Midoriko appeared and hovered in the air

"Miko Kagome Prince Sesshoumaru, you are the complete opposites but you seem to find the better in the other" She smiled "You didn't come together by yourselves, it was fate" The two stood and looked at her either in confusion (Kagome) or interest "There is a prophecy that was written years back that a youkai Prince and a Miko from this world would come together and would change the world completely. But there is a flaw, you two are supposedly destroy the world if you become a couple"

"Huh" Kagome said confused "How could we destroy the world? We don't want to"

"Your people are against each other and do anything to have the other kind dead even if it risks killing themselves, you two will also die" She stated "You will die together in your own celestial palace hand in hand"

"How can this be prevented?" Kagome asked

"There are two solutions, either kill all of the beings who dare kill the other being or do the simple thing and do not become a couple. In other words…fall out of love with each other"

"How is that simple?" The young Miko snapped "Why do all these bad things happen?" She was filling up "I cannot kill and refuse to and you reckon falling out of love is easy"

"I never said it was easy just simple; it is for you two to decide" She then gave a bow and disappeared.

"So either a life of death or hate" Sesshoumaru spoke "What do the Gods have in their heads?"

"Such a pathetic burden" Inutaisho mused then he looked at Kagome "Tell me girl, is it true what you just said? That you loved my son? Or was that just a way to save his life?" Kagome blushed and turned away

"I don't believe that is your business" Sesshoumaru said, Inutaisho smiled and shook his head

"She's a foolish girl, she fell for someone who will give her so much pain. Well that's if you're willing to give her your heart" He then walked away and disappeared. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who returned the gaze but a little colder

"So you're going to stay with Sesshoumaru?"

"We made a deal" She replied bluntly "I will not leave Sesshoumaru's side" He gave a nod, turned and ran into the forest

"We'll get the sword another time" Sesshoumaru said "But for now…" He twirled Kagome to him and kissed her passionately, he lifted her so that he legs wrapped around his waist

"Sesshoumaru…" She cried out as he leaned her back against a tree and started to nip at her neck "N-not here"

"Why" He whispered against her neck

"Because I can see your blood on the floor" He looked up at her and smirked

"That reminds me my little Miko, did you say you loved me earlier?" Kagome blushed and shook her head

"N-no…I said I was falling for you…I never actually said I had fallen in love with you. don't be so cocky"

"Hmm" He kept full eye contact with her as he slowly leaned down and took her lips "I think I'm having the same feelings for you" He smiled against her lips "And don't forget the amount of fun we would have together" He said as he gently grind his hips against hers that caused her to gasp

"B-but we c-couldn't be a couple a-anyway" She stuttered "The prophecy…"

"Don't believe everything you're told" He said "I would never allow such a thing happen to you or my people"

"You can't change fate" Kagome sighed as he slowly let her down to her feet "If we were to be together we would be risking the world" He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers

"You're worth risking the world" He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm not" She smiled and he opened his eyes "I never knew your father would try to kill you"

"Yes, but it is not his fault"

"What do you mean?"

"As we fought earlier he only managed to stab me as I was caught off guard, I saw something in his neck shine a tainted black" Kagome looked up at him

"Do you think it's a tainted shard?" He shook his head "When did he change?"

"When he went into battle with a youkai called Koroshiya, he was gone for days but before he left he told me that he was going to kill this youkai as he had killed my mother by hypnotising her to do his biddings but when she tried her but to restrain he took a piece of her life away"

"How do you get rid of the spell?"

"My father said to kill the youkai whom possessed you" Kagome lay her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know about my father but you…" He lifted her bridal style and grinned "I'm going to take you somewhere where you will be comfortable and…pleasured" She gasped as he took to the sky and flew, when he landed she saw they were outside an old castle that looked abandoned

"If you think I'm going to do anything with you in a place like this you can think again" Kagome huffed

"Where we're going is below this castle, it used to be my mother's so she passed it on to me"

They then entered the palace and Sesshoumaru put Kagome down and took her hand, they opened a door and walked down a large flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom candles suddenly lit to reveal a clean, posh, bedroom "How could this be down here?"

"My mother had this made for a shelter when I was born, she was worried for my safety so every time there was a battle we went down here and waited until the war was over. She put a spell on this place so it would remain clean no matter what" Kagome looked around the room in amazement when Sesshoumaru met her lips and slithered his hands up her waist

"Sessh…" She gasped as he began to nip at her neck and rocked their hips "I…" Her legs lost their strength and was about to fall when he lifted her to sit on a desk, as he did this she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him nip at her neck "I-I want you S-Sesshoumaru"

"I want you too" He yanked her scarf off and threw it on the floor, he pushed all of the things that were on the desk behind her off and lay her back on it. He climbed onto the desk which caused her to let her legs fall from him and he kneeled over her

"You know there is a bed over there" She laughed

"I find this more fun" He smirked "How much do you want me Kagome?"

"A lot" She smiled. He lifted her skirt and let his hand rest on her underwear which caused her to gasp, his hand slowly slipped into her knickers and he let his finger rest just outside her entrance. He smelled her fear rise

"Are you ready Kagome? I understand if you're afraid" She nodded, she was ready "Do you trust me"

"Yes, I do" He then slowly let his finger move in and out of her, soon he replaced it with two and began to move faster "Ah…Sesshoumaru" She was reaching her climax soon, just before she did he pulled out and licked his fingers clean which seemed to turn her on even more "Sesshoumaru" She sat up with him "I want to pleasure you, take me to the bed" He nodded without a word and carried her over to the bed "Put me down" He did as she said "Now lie down" He looked at her for a moment but complied, he lay on his back as she crawled on top of him and started to unbutton his belt. When it was untied she threw his belt on the floor and let her hand slip into his kimono bottoms, she stroked his hardening member which caused him to groan and whimper

"More Kagome, please more" He pleaded, he didn't care that it wasn't in his nature to beg he wanted her more than ever. She continued her torture on the Prince and pulled away before he could climax "Don't torture" He almost purred. She pulled her underwear off and hovered him looking a little hesitant, Sesshoumaru saw this and leaned up and kissed Kagome lovingly whilst caressing her back "It's ok Kagome, I'm with you. You're going to be fine, I won't hurt you" She gave a little nod and let herself come down on top of Sesshoumaru's member, it didn't hurt her but she knew she had already had her innocence taken when she was 13.

"I-I can't do this Sesshoumaru" Before she could pull out Sesshoumaru sat up and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace

"Shh" He reassured "Kagome, this will be different from your father and Inuyasha. You are in charge love, you are safe"

"The past hurts so much" She cried into his shoulder "Why are you being so gentle with me?"

"I told you before Kagome, you deserve it" He gave her a soft kiss "We won't do this if you don't want to" She looked into his golden eyes, how could a man a youkai if that be so kind and loving to her

"I want to do this Sesshoumaru, but only with you" She slowly pushed him back to lie down and she began to move with him inside her, he let out a groan and closed his eyes. She continued to move as she lay over him so that she could kiss him "Ah…" She gasped and let herself pick up a little pace

"Kagome…" They continued doing this a little longer until they both hit their climax together

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed as she collapsed on top of him, he lifted her slightly and pulled out of her "Oh" She gasped as he let her lie back on him as he pulled the covers over them

"Be mine Kagome" He whispered into her ear "I want you to be my mate I want you to have my pups" She looked at him in tears and nodded

"I'll be yours Sesshoumaru, forever" He kissed her passionately and they drifted off to sleep…

The next morning Kagome woke and looked at her new mate and smiled at how peacefully he slept, she had never seen him asleep before…he looked adorable. She kissed her crescent moon which caused him to wake and meet her gaze "Hey" Kagome smiled as she kissed him good morning "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever" He smirked as he lazily wrapped his arm around her waist "My mate" He kissed her cheek and snuggled to her

"Awe" She giggled as she kissed his neck "Shall we go and get Rin and Jaken?"

"Soon" He whispered tiredly and closed his eyes

"Sesshoumaru" She began

"Hmm" Still had his eyes closed

"You know this palace? Do you think we could change it into our new home?"

"As long as your sure that prophecy doesn't scare you too much" She looked at him confused "The Miko Midoriko said that we would die in our palace hand in hand"

"W-well if you're not worried why should I be?" He smirked and sat up

"Get dressed, we better go and get Rin and Jaken" Kagome agreed and dressed. When they were about to leave Sesshoumaru caught Kagome running around the room "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my red scarf" She moaned "Where did you throw it Sesshoumaru?" He lifted the scarf from the desk

"This rag?"

"Hey" She growled, she pounced on Sesshoumaru and tried to pull the scarf from his possession "Give it back, it's mine" She stretched up to get her scarf from his hand when he pushed her to lie on the desk and ticked her face with the scarf "You're a bully Sesshoumaru" She huffed as she folded her arms "Please, I need it" He smirked and dropped the scarf on her face

"Hope that didn't hurt you too much" He mocked. She tied it around her neck and pulled his ear

"Listen here 'love' I may be human but I'm not weak" She teased "I could purify your ass any day"

"Oh really" He pulled her to sit up and stood in between her legs "Then prove it" She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately

"I may not purify but I can have you subdue to me whenever I want" She giggled "I have you all to myself Sesshoumaru"

"Come then Kagome, Rin and Jaken will be worried" He then pulled her off the desk and they left the broken down palace…

**10 reviews if you want this continued, hope you enjoyed it **J


	2. The Temple Of Fire

**Chapter 2 - The Temple of Fire**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the former Lady of the West's place and made their way in the direction of Jaken and Rin "I must say Sesshoumaru, do you leave those two like this all of the time?" Kagome asked "Rin is only a child and Jaken will tell her things that could turn her against someone, he has most probably told her that we as a couple is vile and she will believe it too. He is unsuitable to care for her"

"I don't usually leave Rin with the imp unless I have to go somewhere that might endanger her life" Sesshoumaru replied "Rin is very smart for her age and it is very unlikely that she will listen to the imp's words" He then lifted her bridal style "Let's fly, it will be faster" He then took to the sky and flew in the direction of Rin and Jaken's camp. When they arrived at the camp Rin was sound asleep and Jaken was surprisingly awake, he looked up and gapped when he caught their scent

"Uh…milord…you have returned" Jaken stuttered. Sesshoumaru knew he could smell the scent of mating but really couldn't care less "MILORD" He gasped "There's blood on your kimono, were you wounded?" Sesshoumaru looked down and there was indeed some dried blood

"Oh I didn't see that earlier" Kagome said "Man, that wasn't a clean stabbing" She wiped his kimono with her hand "Oh if you want I'll wash it off for you, but that's means it will have to come off" He put her on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist

"That will not be necessary, you are the new Princess of the West. You do not clean or do any such thing, I have servants for that" He kissed her softly on the lips

"I KNEW IT" They quickly parted to find Rin jumping up and down in excitement "Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome, that sounds so sweet and cute" She beamed "It will be like have a mommy and daddy again"

"Awe Rin…" Kagome went on her knees where the infant ran into her arms as she stood back up again "I would be honoured to have you as a daughter" Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around Kagome's waist once more and turned to Jaken

"Saddle AhUn, we're leaving"

"Would you not like to rest from your travels milord?" Jaken asked

"We rested enough last night" Kagome giggled "Well half of the night anyway"

"What was you doing for the other half?" Rin asked confused as she tilted her head to the side

"Uh…don't worry love" Kagome smiled half heartedly "You'll understand when you're older"

"And will be disgusted" Jaken coughed in the background, Sesshoumaru turned and growled at the imp

"Do you have something to say Jaken?" The imp shivered and shook his head "You have a problem with Kagome as my mate?"

"N-no milord…I-its just that y-you could do so much better t-than a mortal g-girl" Jaken stuttered

"I could not do better than what I have already got, if I find you even looking at her wrongly I will kill you" And with that they began to walked away as Jaken grabbed AhUn and followed. As they travelled through the forest Kagome put Rin upon of AhUn and caught Sesshoumaru's hand which made Jaken's blood boil

"So Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"

"I am going to kill Koroshiya"

"You want to make things right between you and your father?" Kagome asked confused

"Not really, if the spell is lifted and I ever came into so much harm that I would not be able to protect you one day he surely would" Sesshoumaru replied as he squeezed her hand slightly

"Do you know where Koroshiya is?"

"Yes, he lives in the mystical fire temple"

"I've never heard of it…and I'm like a genius in history" She smirked

"There are three temples in Japan that represent earth, fire and ice; it is said that the fire temple is the most dangerous out of them all and is the hottest destination in the world. Millions of people walk in but never walk out"

"And knowing this you're going to walk in there anyway? To save me?" She shook her head

"You're worth it" He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist "It is just beyond the Western border, we shall be there in 5 minutes"

"You're not going to leave Rin with Jaken again are you?"

"Yes, but you will be with her too so she shall be ok"

"Wait a minute" She stood in front of him causing everyone to stop "You think I'm going to sit here and let you walk in there without me?"

"I will not let you go into any danger" He answered calmly

"No Sesshoumaru, I am not going to sit idly by and let you walk in to your death" Kagome snapped "I lost you once I'm not going to lose you again" She started to fill up as she wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm going with you"

"You will only get in the way resulting both of our deaths" She looked at him hurt "I do not mean this in an offensive term but it is true" He wiped away a tear and kissed her softly on the lips "I need you to be here for Rin if anything happens" She nodded in defeat and they continued walking in the direction of the fire temple. As they neared the area the ground started to become more violent and trolls, dragons and other horrible youkai lurked around the area but would not near the Prince as they knew it would only bring death "Hmm, perhaps you would be safer in the temple after all Kagome" The floor was red hot as lakes of fire splashed onto the path they were walking upon

"Crap" Kagome jumped back just before the lava hit her, Sesshoumaru lifted her bridal style as he commanded Rin and Jaken to ride upon AhUn "Sesshoumaru, you will get burned if you remain on the path"

"My body is quite immune to rivers of fire but if it ever did get too hot for even my liking I could always fly" By now they were standing outside of the fire temple where a group of trolls neared them along with one massive one that seemed to be the leader

"You're Prince Sesshoumaru are you not?" The troll grunted

"Yes I am, where is your leader Koroshiya"

"That is Lord Koroshiya to you pup" The troll spat

"Pup?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow

"How dare you call his majesty a pup" Jaken screamed

"What a amusing set of words you chose Thorn" A youkai in a crimson red fighting attire. He had blood red eyes that with one look could pull you into hell itself, his face pale as the snow and blue lips as if he wasn't breathing at all "So Prince Sesshoumaru, what brings you to my grand temple?"

"Revenge"

**Want more? Well just say**


	3. Battle Brings Forth The Missing Child

**Chapter 3 - Battle Brings Forth The Missing Child**

"Revenge" Sesshoumaru replied quite calmly

"Whatever for? You want to have a father who loves you perhaps" Koroshiya laughed

"I am not here for him, partly maybe but you know what you did that ruined my life" Sesshoumaru growled as his hand went to the hilt of his sword "You took the only being I ever cared about"

"Oh I know what you mean" Kagome, Jaken, Rin and even AhUn looked on in confusion "Tell me my Prince, does your new woman know why you seek revenge here? Or did you tell her that you wished to save your father"

"She will find out soon enough" He unsheathed his sword "I will slay you for murdering my daughter" Everybody except for Koroshiya went eye wide in utter shock

"Daughter…" Kagome gasped

"Awe poor girl" Koroshiya smirked "You should have listened to Inutaisho young girl, he told you that if you stayed with Sesshoumaru it would result in pain. Do you feel pain Miko?"

"I don't feel any pain…only shock" Kagome replied "There hasn't been time to discuss personal lives with you around" Koroshiya admired her boldness

"She's braver than your last lover Sesshoumaru, she died giving birth to your pup didn't she" Sesshoumaru growled and gripped his sword even tighter "Poor Lady Sayuri, she died because of the stress and pain you and your father were causing around her. But hey that was 14 years ago"

"I'll kill you" Sesshoumaru was about to charge forward when Koroshiya stuck his hand out in an halt

"Now Sesshoumaru, before we fight I wish you to meet somebody" He clapped his hands and a female youkai in a black fighting attire landed in between them, she was also being hypnotized. Sesshoumaru went eye wide and dropped his sword which caused the gang to gasp

"Kameo…" The girl looked up at him when he called her name "You stole her at birth, why did you posses her when you could have raised her?"

"I believe she knew I was not her father and knew that you were, she remembered your face and dreamt about you as she grew up. She refused to do any of my biddings no matter how much I showered her with gifts, she just simply refused. Eventually I decided to take over her body, just like I did to your dear father whom shall be here soon to watch you perish too"

"You honestly believe that I will allow myself to fall to you after seeing my daughter?"

"I'm not the one who is going to end your miserable excuse of a life" He chuckled as he and Thorn stepped back "If you succeed in killing your first opponent you will be able to enter my Temple where I will let you kill me without defending myself"

"What's the catch"

"I'll tell you…" He folded his arms and walked away "Kameo, kill him" Kameo lifted her left hand where a red sword appeared in as she approached Sesshoumaru, she jumped forward to slash him. Fortunately he jumped back away from Kagome and the gang.

"If you hold still I will make sure your death will be swift and fast" Kameo said in a dead echoing voice as she slowly walked towards him _'Is she even alive? She is so motionless, it is as if she is connected to strings that are moving her around' _Sesshoumaru asked himself

"Kameo, do you know who I am?" He asked as she stopped a few inches in front of the gang

"You're my master's enemy, you are the person who I should call father but instead you left me at birth casting me aside and over time you believed I was dead" She replied as a tear of blood trickled from her eye

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" He asked almost pleadingly "I thought you was murdered by Koroshiya"

"I…" He eyes that were tainted crimson were flashing green, her normal colour eyes "I…don't know"

"Kameo, listen to me" Koroshiya's voice echoed "Your mother died when you were born, this youkai blames you for it. He only wants you to go to him so that he can kill you"

"That's not true" Sesshoumaru tried to persuade "Kameo, you're my flesh and blood. How could I hate you?"

"NO" Kameo snapped as her eyes once again turned blood red "You're the cause of my pain Sesshoumaru, you are the reason why I have had so much abuse and why I have had my innocence taken away from me"

"You mean you were raped?" Kagome asked from behind her. Kameo looked at her with cold eyes

"Yes I was"

"By who?"

"Koroshiya"

"Then why do you stay with him?" Kagome asked

"Why did you stay with your father when he raped you? Why didn't you have Sesshoumaru kill him?" Kameo asked "I understand to begin with it was to protect your family but Sesshoumaru could have easily killed him and your family would have been free"

"I…" Kagome trailed off

"I know why, it is because you once loved him when he raised you and you felt safe with him. You know your mother loves him and refuses to leave him no matter how much she's endangering her children" Kameo said "I have not left Koroshiya's side as I have respect for him raising me and protecting me"

"That black shard that he has possessed you with is saying that" Kagome snapped "Kameo, you are 14 years old. You don't deserve a life of torture and deceit" She went on her knees and put her hands on the girls shoulders "What Koroshiya has told you about your father is a lie, I stopped trusting men long ago until your father showed me the compassion I deserved" As she said this Inutaisho landed outside the entrance of the Fire Temple holding a black shard in his hand

"How are you free?" Sesshoumaru asked "Koroshiya is still alive" Inutaisho looked over to his son and smiled sadly

"Let's just say Inuyasha spoke some sense to me" He threw the shard to the floor and stood on it causing it to shatter "The shard was weakening enough as it is, it was in me for over 100 years. Sesshoumaru, I hope you believe me when I say I am sorry. I was aware what was happening when I was possessed, even up to the moment when I stabbed you. Forgive me son, I didn't wish to cause you any of that pain" Sesshoumaru nodded

"I believe you father" Kameo watched them closely and eyed Inutaisho

"You have betrayed out master" She spat as she threw Kagome off her and approached Inutaisho "The betrayal will only result in your death" She was about to jump forward and strike him down when Sesshoumaru came up behind her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her back against his chest "Release me damn it, I swear I am going to destroy you too" Sesshoumaru turned her to him roughly

"Kameo, stop this senseless fighting" He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly "Please Kameo, I don't want to lose you now that I have found you"

"Why do you want me?" She asked as she struggled in his arms

"I love you Kameo, you're my little girl" She went eye wide as he pulled back, knealed and looked into her eyes that were slowly turning green "Come back to me"

"KILL HIM" Koroshiya screamed

"I can't" She cried to her master "Don't ask me to NO" The black shard slipped from her neck and smashed as it hit the ground, her eyes turned bright green and lost the strength in her legs. Sesshoumaru caught her and he saw his daughter for who she really was for the first time "W-where am I?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru "Your scent…you're my father aren't you?" Sesshoumaru nodded and she collapsed in his embrace in tears "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know you was alive, I thought Koroshiya killed you" He tightened his grip on her "He has hidden your true beauty"

"I remember him saying that my body was for his eyes only" Sesshoumaru growled and called Kagome over to him

"What is it?" She asked

"Look after Kameo, I'm going to finish Koroshiya off" Kagome held Kameo in her arms as Sesshoumaru took Kameo's hand and held it in his "Kameo, Kagome is my mate she will look after you until I return. You have nothing to fear from her" The teenager nodded and stood with Kagome and Sesshoumaru "I 'will' return" He kissed Kagome's lips and turned to his father "Will you protect them?"

"No, I am going in with you" Inutaisho replied "I am going to kill him for killing your mother and ruining our lives"

"I'll put up a barrier for protection" Kagome reassured "Just come back in one piece ok" They both nodded and ran into the Temple of Fire

"Miss Kagome, may I ask how long you and my father have been a couple?"

"Officially? Yesterday" She smiled "I'm crazy about your father, and he protects me from my nightmares and ghosts" She took Kameo's hand and took her over to the gang "I'm sorry I'll be a little quiet for a while, I need to concentrate on the barrier" She then lifted her hands and created a barrier to ward off the youkai and other deadly creatures…

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho continued to slay and run through the palace until they arrived at the chamber where Koroshiya and Thorn resided. As they were about to run to where Koroshiya stood Thorn jumped out in front of them and laughed "You will die" They then engaged into battle. Thorn managed to hit Sesshoumaru quite severely but never hit Inutaisho so he was the one who ended his life

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Inutaisho helped his son stand and gapped at the blood gashing from his stomach wound

"I'm fine, go kill that creed" Sesshoumaru replied breathlessly

"Awe how cute" Koroshiya laughed "Father and son reunited, it makes me sick. Inutaisho what you feel for your son isn't concern it's guilt" Inutaisho growled and charged at Koroshiya

"You will pay for causing us so much misfortune" They then engaged into battle 2. When Sesshoumaru realized that the fight was getting a little too much for even his father he joined in the battle unarmed, oh how he wished he hadn't dropped his sword when he saw Kameo. Luckily though Koroshiya was destroyed by Inutaisho stabbing him in the stomach and Sesshoumaru forcing his hand through his throat "We're leaving, looks like you're going to collapse at any moment" He wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's back for support and stumbled out of the Temple; when they emerged Kagome dropped the barrier and fell to her knees desperately needing some energy

"Miss Kagome" Kameo ran to Kagome and kneeled beside her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kameo, don't worry" Kagome reassured as Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho came over, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru's state and sighed "How come you are the one who is always wounded the most?" He kneeled beside her where she healed his wound

"Kagome, don't do that again. You could have knocked yourself unconscious then" He scolded

"Hmm you're worth it" He kissed her passionately on the lips

"Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho scolded "Your daughter is watching you, have some decency" He released Kagome and beckoned Kameo into his arms, she complied and snuggled close to her father "You, Kameo, Kagome and the rest will be coming back to my palace where you can rest" Sesshoumaru stood with Kameo as Inutaisho helped Kagome to her feet; he released Kameo and lifted Kagome bridal style

"You're too weak to walk at the moment"

"Then let me ride upon AhUn" Kagome didn't want Sesshoumaru giving her a lot of attention with Kameo there, she felt sorry for the girl "I can keep Rin warm then too"

"Fine" He placed her upon AhUn, caught Kameo's hand and everybody followed Inutaisho to the palace; as they left The Temple of time collapsed and destroyed all of the youkai in the area "Father, is there anyone at the palace?"

"Only Inuyasha I think I scared him when I left without telling him, he's most probably pacing around the palace waiting for me"

"More like snooping"

"Stop being childish" Inutaisho sighed "You're supposed to be the eldest of the family" By now it had turned dark and they were roughly a mile or so from the palace; Kameo began to tire so Sesshoumaru lifted her where she began to drift off to sleep

"Prince Sesshoumaru" He turned to Rin who sat upon Kagome and waited for her to continue "Where will the pretty girl sleep tonight? Can she sleep with me?"

"Not tonight Rin" Sesshoumaru replied "She's a little confused at the moment so I will be putting her in the room next to mine"

"Oh okay" He was grateful that Rin wasn't a beggar or winger and was glad she was quite understanding and didn't question his actions. Eventually they reached the palace where they were greeted by Monomaru and entered the familiar palace that Sesshoumaru once called home

"It is very late" Inutaisho said "We will all retire to bed but first…Inuyasha where are you?" The Hanyou came running and shouting downstairs which caused Kameo to jump and wake

"Dad, why did you leave without telling me?" Inuyasha snapped

"Umm hello, whose the parent here? And why don't I get a 'Oh hello dad I was worried but how was your day' instead?"

"I'm you kid not your wife" Inuyasha snorted. He then caught Sesshoumaru holding a girl in his arms who was looking at Inuyasha curiously "Hey Sesshoumaru, whose the kid?"

"My daughter"

"Huh, I get it that you and Kagome are a couple but that girl looks 15 years old and you two haven't even been together for a year yet"

"She is from my past relationship, her mother died giving birth to her" Sesshoumaru said "Now stop your ranting you woke her" Kameo wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and snuggled closer to him

"What breed is she?" Inuyasha asked in a less quieter tone "She's not a complete Inuyoukai"

"No she's not, she is part Inu and part Elf"

"You mated an elf?" Inuyasha smirked "Really?"

"Whatever is wrong with that?" He asked slightly annoyed

"Nothing but they are caring, loving and harmonious…all the things you're not"

"Haven't you ever heard the story of Ying and Yang? Two opposites coming together to make one good thing" Kameo smiled when her father said this, it made her feel loved. Kagome saw this and smiled

"Right now you two stop bickering" Inutaisho shook his head and tapped Kameo's nose "I am grateful you are not like your father personality wise, he's so stubborn" She giggled and hugged her father even more

"Well I can't actually tell you who I follow as I've only met my dad and my mom is dead" She said surprisingly okay "But I'm glad I met my dad" She smiled as Sesshoumaru gave her a little squeeze, she then let out a tired yawn and stretched

"Father, I think it's best if we all retire to bed" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes you are right"

"Rin, go on up to bed and I'll come check in on you in a moment" Kagome said as she pulled the infant off of AhUn, she nodded and ran off to bed. Sesshoumaru then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and they went upstairs, they stopped outside of Kameo's room for the night where Kagome gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll leave you two to it" As she was about to leave Kameo grabbed her wrist

"Miss Kagome, could you see me off to bed too?" She asked politely

"Of course" Kagome smiled "And you can just call me Kagome" Kameo nodded and Sesshoumaru carried her to her bed and sat her on it "Sessh, how about you wait outside a moment whilst I get Kameo washed and dressed?"

"Then wouldn't it be easier to take her to the hot springs?"

"No, she's too tired for one of those I just meant by giving her a quick wipe over and put her in a pair of sleeping garments"

"This room used to be her mother's so there should be some night dresses there that should fit her" Kagome then pulled open a draw on a posh chest of draws and pulled out a short cream nightdress

"I must say your mate has taste" Kagome mused as she grabbed some underwear too and handed them to Kameo, she saw Sesshoumaru give her a not amused look "I'll be right back sweetie" She said as she took Sesshoumaru's hand and took him out into the hallway

"What was that about?" He asked annoyed

"What was what about?"

"What you said 'your mate has taste' of course you meant my 'old' mate 'had' taste" Kagome winced at the tone of his voice

"I didn't mean it in any way I promise" She said as she looked at the ground

"Yeah of course sorry" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her "I just over reacted a little, I thought you were threatened by my old mate"

"I might get a little jealous or something in the future but that's normal I guess, it doesn't mean I love you any less" She smiled "Now I am going to see if Kameo is dressed and then you can come in ok" She pecked his lips and went into the bedroom "Hi Kameo, wow you look really pretty" Kagome smiled "I bet you'll look even prettier when we get this mud off your face and brush your hair"

"That sounds nice" Kameo giggled

"Then in the morning we'll have a nice hot bath"

"Even nicer" Kagome then filled some water in a bowl and wiped Kameo's face with a flannel, when she was satisfied that she was relatively clean she let Sesshoumaru in and began to brush Kameo's long black locks "Ow" It was obvious that Koroshiya didn't provide the proper things a girl needed, her hair hadn't been brushed for a long time "H-he would only brush my hair, if I tried he would beat me and he only brushed it before and after h-he…" She was about to cry when Sesshoumaru sat beside her and embraced her

"He won't hurt you again Kameo, he's gone and will never come back" By now her hair brushed and knot less, Sesshoumaru ran his claws through her hair and noticed cuts, bruises and finger prints on her bare arms; he ran his hand over them which caused her to freeze in her arms "Memories?" She nodded and he took his hand away "I think it is time you got some sleep"

"Goodnight Kameo" Kagome kissed her cheek as she lay down "I'll see you in the morning" She then kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek too "I'm going to settle Rin into bed" She then left the room and went to Rin's. Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over Kameo and stroked her cheek

"I'm so glad I got you back Kameo" He smiled. He kissed her forehead and tucked her in "Goodnight, I shall see you that you have a new kimono brought to your room tomorrow. If you need me I will be in the room next door"

"Ok daddy" She grinned. He looked at her in awe and nuzzled his nose with hers "Love you, goodnight"

"Goodnight my little girl" He the kissed her cheek and left the room, he then saw Kagome walk down the hall towards him "Why hello" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips

"Where will I be sleeping tonight my Prince?" He lifted her bridal style and opened his bedroom door

"Your chambers are awaiting you my Princess" He then carried her into the room and laid her on the bed, he climbed in next to her and kissed her tenderly "Goodnight" He lay over her and kissed her lips repeatedly "Do you love me Kagome" She nodded her head "Then tell me you do"

"I love you Sesshoumaru" She kissed his lips "Haven't I got any pajamas?" She teased

"I'd prefer you to wear this tonight" He grinned "Sleep tight my love" He then wrapped his arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep; meanwhile Inuyasha ans Inutaisho were downstairs discussing today's events

"Dad, that girl who Sesshoumaru says is his daughter how..." Inuyasha was confused

"Well son, Sesshoumaru was in love with an elf youkai called Sayuri. It was an arranged marriage and to begin with they completely hated each other, soon though they just realized they had more in common and eventually fell for one another" Inutaisho answered

"Oh right I get it" Inuyasha stated "So what powers does she have?"

"Who Kameo? Well I know she has inherited a lot of her mother's elfin powers but I'm not really sure what she can use all together, she is only a child and I don't know how Koroshiya helped or use them"

"I see, well I'm off to bed now so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight father"

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Inuyasha then walked upstairs and to his room; Inutaisho also went to bed and welcomed the morning. The next morning Kameo woke in her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes, she was a little confused of where she was first until she remembered Sesshoumaru's face

"So, I'm finally with my father" She said to herself _'And Miss Kagome is his new love, I don't feel threatened or hatred for her why should I? She's a really nice person and my father was lucky to have her, the only thing that confuses me that Koroshiya said that dad hated humans...so why is he in love with one?' _She pondered with her thoughts a little longer when there was a knock on her door "Oh come in" As she said this the door slowly opened and Rin ran in and pounced on the bed

"Hello pretty girl my name is Rin" She smiled "It's so nice that I got someone to play with now"

"Hi Rin" Kameo waved "My name is Kameo"

"You're Prince Sesshoumaru's little girl aren't you?" She was right up in Kameo's face now

"Y-yes I am" Things were getting a little out of hand now, sure Rin was nice but it was early in the morning and all Kameo wanted was to see her father and Kagome

"Hey Kameo, do you want to go play in the gardens?" Before Kameo could answer someone else did

"Rin, leave Kameo be" Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood in the doorway "Let her settle in properly before you start questioning and playing with her"

"Okay, sorry Prince Sesshoumaru" She then jumped down from the bed and out the door "See you late Kameo" Sesshoumaru closed the bedroom door and saw on Kameo's bed

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes thank you" She smiled "Did we wake you?"

"No, I usually wake early because I know Rin will torture my servants" Kameo giggled at his answer as he nuzzled her face "You have a beautiful smile Kameo" She blushed slightly "Kagome is awake if you wish for her to take you to the hot springs to bathe"

"I'd love that" Kameo then got out of bed as Sesshoumaru threw a dressing gown around her "Is it not respectful for me to walk out there in just my nightdress?"

"No it is fine but some of the servants are a little weary and will look at you in ways that I do not approve" He then took her hand and left the bedroom. They then entered Sesshoumaru's room where Kagome was brushing her hair

"Good morning Kagome" Kameo beamed, Kagome looked up at her and smiled

"Good morning Kameo" Kagome then put her brush down and caught the girls hand "Shall we go for a bath then?" Kameo nodded and Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek "We haven't got anything to change into when we get back"

"Do not leave the springs in just a towel, I will have someone bring new kimonos to you" The girls nodded and left the room and headed for the hot springs (Luckily Sesshoumaru had told Kagome where they were) Kagome was happy that the springs were indoors, she could relax more easily. When they arrived they stripped off and slid into the springs

"Awe this is the life" Kagome mused as she leaned back next to Kameo "We can both get to know this place together, it's my first time here too"

"We would most probably end up in some secret room where we're not supposed to be in" Kameo joked "Where dad keeps all of his spells" The girls laughed when there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" Kagome asked

"It is your lady in waiting my Princesses, my name is Yuri"

"Oh please come in" Kagome said. Yuri was a cat hanyou who placed the girls new kimonos down and bowed

"I am happy to serve you my ladies"

"It is nice to meet you" Kagome smiled, Kameo was a little weary of other demons at the moment so she just kept quiet

"Prince Sesshoumaru requested that when you are dressed meet him in his room" She then bowed again and left

"Well she seemed nice" Kagome said "Nothing like Jaken"

"Whose Jaken?" Kameo asked

"He's that little green toad that travelled with us last night, he thinks he is better than me because I am human and treats everyone not including Sesshoumaru and the King like crap"

"Oh I see, since I am the daughter of royalty how do you think he will treat me?"

"He'll most probably be a kiss up" They laughed a little more then washed up. When they were done they climbed out of the springs, got dressed and headed back to Sesshoumaru's room. When they arrived they knocked the door and walked in, Sesshoumaru looked up at them from the balcony and smiled

"Well I'm lucky to be with two beautiful girls" Kagome poked her tongue out to him and brushed Kameo's hair, Kameo was wearing a long green kimono with a red obi and Kagome was wearing a pink kimono with a blue obi; soon both of their hair was smooth and knot less and they walked out to Sesshoumaru on the balcony "Did you two enjoy your bath?"

"Yes" Kagome replied as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek "Kameo and I are getting on really well"

"That is good to hear" With his free hand he pulled Kameo to him in a hug "Come on then you two you both must be hungry" Kameo then pulled away and took her father's hand. They then left the room and went downstairs to the dining room, when they entered the dining room servants escorted them to their seats where they met Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Rin "Good morning father" He gave a quick bow and signalled Kagome and Kameo to sit beside him, Kameo sat beside him and Kagome sat between Kameo and Inuyasha

"Good morning my son" He smiled "I trust you slept well Kagome"

"Yes thank you" Kagome bowed her head slightly

"Did you sleep well last night Kameo?" Kameo nodded shyly "You're not a loud mouth like your father then, your mother was a shy one but never to me. It was hard to shut her up after a while" Kameo giggled and breakfast was placed in front of them "So what do you lot have planned today?"

"If it's ok dad can I train in the dojo?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course"

"I'm going to show Kameo and Kagome around the palace, they can go around then without getting lost" Sesshoumaru replied to his father

"I'm going to play dress up with Jaken" Rin beamed

"Sounds like we've all got a busy day today then" He smiled. Soon everybody had finished their breakfast and went to do their own things, Sesshoumaru took the girls to the garden where they saw Rin wrestling Jaken

"Go on Rin" Kagome cheered "You can win"

"You really hate the imp" Sesshoumaru smirked "Not surprised though" He leaned against a pillar as Kagome and Kameo ventured curiously around the garden, Inutaisho came and stood by his son "Is there something you wanted?"

"Not really" He closed his eyes with a grin and folded his arms "Kagome could be Kameo's new mother Sesshoumaru, they get along as if they have known each other for years"

"If Kagome doesn't want to be a mother then I won't make her and that goes for Kameo too, if she doesn't want a mother then so be it"

"Then you should ask them, they are both very strong and you are very lucky to have them. Inuyasha still yearns for Kagome yet you stole her heart as she stole yours"

"She fears our relationship though" He replied "The prophecy..."

"Is just a myth, you two would not be given such a burden unless you deserved a grave punishment"

"Then tell her that" The girls sat under a cherry blossom tree and chatted

"So Kameo is this place beautiful or what"

"It is beautiful"

"But..." Kagome waited for the teenager to continue

"But nothing" Inuyasha then came out of the dojo and walked over to where Sesshoumaru and his father stood, Kameo sensed the hatred between her father and Inuyasha. She seemed quite intrigued by the dojo and really wanted to learn self defence plus she didn't want to see the two brothers fighting so she grabbed Kagome's hand and ran over to her father. She released Kagome's hand and Kagome jumped when she saw wings spurt out of Kameo's back and gapped as she flew to meet her father's gaze "Dad..."

"Wait a second" Inuyasha interrupted as he leaned closer to look Kameo deep in the eye "You can fly?" Kameo shrank back and winced by the tone of his voice, Sesshoumaru pulled her to him

"Inuyasha, stop scaring my daughter with your face"

"What does that mean Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled whilst flexing his claws "You looking for a fight?"

"Is that what you call it? You still fight like a child"

"Feh I'd rather fight like a child than have a face like yours"

"This is coming from the person who has no mate and no child"

"Well you stole my woman so that doesn't count, you seem to move from one woman to the other" He grinned satisfied "I bet that kid reminds you of your old mate so much you've already tried to rut with her" Suddenly there was a crack and Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha by the throat to a wall

"Sesshoumaru, release him" Inutaisho ordered as Kagome held Kameo in her arms "Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh how I've waited for this moment all my life" He squeezed tighter

"Sesshoumaru please" Inutaisho pleaded "You're scaring Kameo" He smelt the air and could indeed smell his child's fear, he released Inuyasha's neck and threw him to the floor

"If you say anything so vile like that again especially if it includes my daughter I will kill you, and if you look at Kagome the wrong way I will also kill you" He then stood back and let Inutaisho get to his youngest as he walked over to Kameo and Kagome; his mate had a certain evil grin on her face but as for Kameo she looked shaken up. Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of his daughter and cupped her cheek "I'm sorry if I scared you Kameo, it's just that he shouldn't be saying such vile things that involve you" Kameo nodded and ran into her father's arms

"It's ok dad" He felt her smile against him, she looked past him and saw Inuyasha growling at the scene. "Umm dad...c-could you show me the dojo please" He pulled back and looked into her emerald eyes "I want to learn self defence"

"You'll need it" Kameo turned to looked at Inuyasha who had just spoken "With a father like yours who knows what he will do, you need to be prepared just in case he tries something" Sesshoumaru stood, unsheathed his sword and aimed it at Inuyasha

"You're just asking for death aren't you?" He was about to charge at his younger brother when Kagome caught his hand

"Don't Sesshoumaru, he isn't worth it" He nodded in defeat and sheathed his sword

"Father, if you want the halfbreed to live I suggest you keep him away from me" And with that Sesshoumaru took Kameo's and Kagome's hands and went into the dojo. As he was showing Kameo how to handle a sword Kagome picked up a wooden sword and tampered with it, Sesshoumaru saw the distant look in her eyes "What are you thinking?"

"Show me how to use a sword" He looked at her confused "I want revenge on the men who have ever wronged me...father and Inuyasha"

**If you want more I need those reviews **


	4. Revenge

**Chapter 4 – Revenge **

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate in a proud way, for once she was going to fight for herself and nobody else "If you wish to rid the ones who hurt you then I will not stop you" Kameo looked at Kagome confused

"Kagome, I understand why you would want to kill Inuyasha but why your father?" Kagome wrapped her arms around Kameo and smiled sadly

"You're very lucky to have a father who loves you and would never think of harming you but my father is a different story. When I was just a year younger than you my father abused me through beatings and rape" Kagome let a tear fall as Sesshoumaru wiped it away

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. When Koroshiya did those things to me I always felt dirty and thought it was my fault, I thought that I might of led him on or something" She also let a tear fall that her father wiped away "Daddy you'll be here for Kagome won't you?" Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded

"I'll be here for both of you" He continued "You are my family"

"It's nice to have a mum and dad" Kameo smiled as Kagome released her and looked at her shocked

"You look at me as a mother?" Kameo nodded

"You show me love and kindness even though I am not your child and if it is ok with you I'd like to start calling you mum" Kagome welled up and embraced Kameo

"Of course you can darling" She kissed her new daughter's cheek and Kameo flew into the air and giggled

"What is Rin to me?"

"I suppose she is your adopted sister" Sesshoumaru replied "Kagome, will you be mothering Rin too?" Kagome nodded. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly

"You two got to have a child of your own now" Kameo beamed "I want a little brother" Sesshoumaru opened his arms and she flew into them

"I could arrange that" He smirked evilly to Kagome

"Umm" Kagome blushed "Kameo, how about you and me go play with Rin. You can too Sesshoumaru" She laughed

"I think I'll pass" He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist "I think I'll play with you tonight" He then released her waist and let the girls be

"What did dad say?" Kameo asked

"Umm never mind" She then took Kameo's hand and the girls went and played in the garden...

It had now been a month since the girls moved into the palace and they now knew the palace inside out. It was night and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were laying in bed talking "Sesshoumaru, Kameo has settled in really well hasn't she?" Kagome asked

"She has" Kagome rolled on top of him and kissed his nose

"You know you promised Kameo a baby sibling" She teased as she blew his face "Do you want to try for one?" Her hand slipped down his trousers and slowly and painfully she stroked his member

"Uh..." He almost gasped "Kagome...Kameo's in the other room" She quickened her pace which made him groan

"Then be quiet" She smirked evilly. As he was about to reach his peek she pulled away "You're right, we better not" He gave a low growl and grind his hips against her

"Oh come on Kagome, you got me in the mood now"

"Well since you want to" She then slipped her hand back down and finished what he started

"I didn't mean that...way" He managed to pull her hand away along with both their bottom cleavage and got on top of her "You're going to pay for that my love" He then entered her and thrust fast and hard, he wrapped his arms around her back. She was a little scared as this was how her father and Inuyasha did it

"Sesshoumaru, please a little slower" He did as she asked. Soon they climaxed together and he pulled out and lay next to her

"Tomorrow I am going to ask father to give my mother's palace a good redoing so that we can move there with Kameo and Rin, we'll have our own palace to ourselves"

"I'd like that" She replied breathlessly "Our own palace, with our children running around" She smiled

"Yeah" He kissed her passionately and pulled the covers over them "Sleep well my love" They then drifted off to sleep. During the night there was knocking on the bedroom door "Come in" Sesshoumaru said tiredly. As soon as Kameo walked in Sesshoumaru shot up, he could smell blood "Kameo?" She was crying and Sesshoumaru embraced her, Kagome woke and sat up "Where are you bleeding to love?"

"I-I don't know, it is all over my bed and on my legs" Kagome got up and walked over to them "Mom, what's wrong with me" Kagome pulled her from Sesshoumaru's arms and took her hand

"We'll be back now" She then took Kameo into her room and sat her on a chair "You do know where you are bleeding from" Kameo nodded "I understand why you didn't want to tell dad" Kagome smiled "You have got your period or as Inuyoukai call it heat"

"Period? Heat?"

"This shows that you can have children, it happens every moon cycle and last for a week – sometimes less sometimes more" Kameo nodded "But don't worry, you're not going to die from blood loss or anything. It is the first step to becoming a woman, well that's what my mom told me" She then got the things to help her (Luckily she brought the supplies from her time) and called Yuri in to change the bed sheets. When everything was ok Kagome settled Kameo into bed and pulled the sheets over her "Are you ok now?"

"Yes" She smiled tiredly "Thank you"

"No problem, goodnight love" She kissed her daughter's head and went back into her room where a very impatient Sesshoumaru sat waiting

"Well, what was wrong?" He asked

"She has began heat" She walked over to him "Couldn't you smell it?"

"I didn't really want to know as soon as I smelt her blood, I thought she was wounded"

"Awe a concerned father" She pecked his lips and climbed into bed whilst pulling him down with her "She's growing up"

"Already, I never spent her childhood with her" Kagome looked at her mate in sorrow, he didn't deserve to lose his daughter when she was a baby

"I know love" She kissed his neck and snuggled to him "She's still a child Sessh, she's only 14; the proper age of a woman is roughly 16 to 18. It depends on who the person is"

"I guess you're right"

"I always am" She then kissed him again and snuggled into the covers "Goodnight love, see you in the morning" Morning came fast which annoyed both Sesshoumaru and Kagome "Oh man, it's way too early to get up"

"Kagome" She heard her mate yawn "It's 11am" They eventually got out of bed and got dressed, when they were ready they went downstairs to breakfast where they met up with the rest of the family. As they ate the talked "Father, I was wondering"

"Yes Sesshoumaru" Inutaisho said motioning him to continue

"Kagome and I will want to have children of our own soon and it isn't fair on them or you to live here any longer"

"Then what do you propose?"

"Well if it is possible could you sort out mother's palace, she passed it on to me after all" He continued "It is more than big enough for us to raise a family and it is in the Western lands so when I take the thrown I will still be in the right destination"

"You have a point, I will grant you this but on one condition" He waited for him to continue "As soon as your pups are born I can visit them when I wish and you will come here often too"

"Agreed"

"Then it's settled" He then clapped his hands "Monomaru, come here" His head guard entered the room and bowed

"Yes milord"

"I want you to pick out 200 of your best men and 60 of your best servants" He said "I want them sent over to my former mate's palace where they will clean it out and will make it suitable for Prince Sesshoumaru and Princess Kagome and their daughters"

"I shall do it right away" He bowed once more and ran off to do his duties. Soon breakfast was over and Kagome was talking with Sesshoumaru in his study

"You have been training Kameo and I for the past month or so now and I think I am ready to rid myself of my family" Kagome said

"I thought you didn't have the heart to kill your father"

"That was before you opened my eyes" She sat on his desk that he was working at "I want to go today"

"Not in your condition" He averted her gaze and continued writing one of his scrolls

"What condition?" He looked up at her and smirked

"You're pregnant" She gapped but that was soon replaced with a big grin

"Really" He nodded "OH MY GOD" Sesshoumaru stood as she pounced on him causing them to tumble over to the floor

"What's going on in here...oh" Inutaisho and Inuyasha ran in the room to find them on the floor in such a position "Sesshoumaru, I gave you this study to work on scrolls not on your mate"

"Don't shout at me she jumped on me" He said jokily. They got up and Kagome hugged Inutaisho

"Umm Kagome, are you okay?"

"You're going to be a grandfather for 3 children now" Inutaisho's face lit up as he lifted Kagome up and span her around

"Congratulations to both of you" He grinned as he out Kagome down and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder "What gender do you want it to be"

"A boy" They both said together, this made Inuyasha want to be sick. Kameo and Rin ran in from all of the shouting

"What's wrong?" They said in unison

"You're going to be big sisters" Kagome beamed. The girls squealed and jumped into Kagome's arms, she embraced them back and jumped up and down with them

"I want a baby brother" They shouted together again, Kagome then released the girls who then ran off to think of names for the baby. Inutaisho and Inuyasha then went back to do their things whilst Sesshoumaru and Kagome talked in the study once more

"If you wish we will dispatch your father when our pup is born"

"Ok, but I want to go back there to tell them the news and to restock on supplies for Kameo and I"

"We will leave in the morning then" Meanwhile Kameo was walking by herself down the halls as Rin had ran off somewhere when she bumped into Inuyasha, she fell over and bowed her head when she saw Inuyasha

"Sorry Master Inuyasha, I didn't see you" She got up and dusted herself off

"Why would you use manners in someone you hate?" He questioned the young girl

"I don't hate you" She replied "My father might but I don't anything against you"

"I see" He was about to walk off when she stopped him

"May I ask...why do you hate me?"

"I do not hate you for the same reasons you don't hate me but..." He didn't continue he just carried on walking down the hall '_But you are in heat which makes me want to take you' _He then went downstairs and met his father in the dojo. Kameo watched as her uncle left without another word, she shrugged it off and entered the garden where she saw Rin and Jaken arguing

"Why are you against Prince Sesshoumaru and Kagome having babies?" Rin yelled

"Because the Prince can do so much better than that disgusting human wench" Jaken snapped

"You're just jealous because you're in love with Prince Sesshoumaru" She giggled

"I-I am not" He blushed "I just give my life to him through service" Rin saw Kameo and called her over

"Hey Kameo, Jaken is against Prince Sesshoumaru and Kagome having children" Rin looked and Jaken and grinned evilly "Are you going to say it to the Princess's face?"

"Shut up Rin, you don't know what you're talking about" Jaken then turned to Kameo and bowed "Sorry Princess, Rin is a foolish child. If you wish it I could punish her"

"My father does not approve of such things" She replied as she sat on the grass "Can I ask you something Jaken?"

"O-of course Princess"

"Koroshiya told me my father hated humans, so why has he taken one as a mate and the other as a child?"

"I am not sure to be honest Princess but I think his heart softened when he met Rin, he says that she and Kagome are different from the other greedy self-centred humans"

"Oh I see" The weather was really hot today so she was relieved that her father let her wear a pair of green shorts and a green top that revealed her stomach "Jaken, did you ever meet my mother?"

"Of course I did, I've known Prince Sesshoumaru since he was a pup so I did indeed meet your mother?"

"What was she like?"

"A beauty like no other Princess, you look identical to her and you two share the same heart but hard to believe she was more shy than you" She giggled at the imp's answer and looked at the markings on her stomach "She had those too but she didn't have the emerald stripes on your cheeks, I believe you got them from his majesty but his are magenta"

"And Jaken would know the exact colour of Prince Sesshoumaru's markings because he stares at him all day" Rin blurted out. Before they could argue Inutaisho called to his granddaughter

"Kameo, could you come to the dojo a second?"

"Yes" _'The dojo? Wait isn't that where Inuyasha is training?' _She then entered the dojo, walked past Inuyasha and flew beside her grandfather who held a strange brown box "What is it?"

"Since you are a Princess you will need to have a symbol to prove you are royalty" He then opened a box that revealed a golden sailor moon style crown but looked more enchanted and had a big red sapphire

"It's beautiful" Inuyasha saw the crown and walked over to them

"It's yours" He placed the crown on her head and kissed her cheek "It suits what you wear too" He joked

"Oh grandfather thank you" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug "What does dad wear to show he's royalty?"

"Well he does also have a crown but never wears it, luckily the crescent moon on his forehead symbolises Taisho Royalty"

"Oh cool" She released her grandfather and bowed "I'm going to show mom and dad" And with that Kameo ran upstairs and knocked on the study door "Dad, can I come in?"

"Yes" She opened the door and flew in "What are you wearing on your head?" He kneeled in front of her

"Grandfather gave it to me" She beamed "He said it symbolises royalty" Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and stood

"You look very beautiful with it on" Kameo then looked around the room and noticed Kagome was nowhere to be seen

"Where's mom?"

"She's getting her bag"

"Why is she going somewhere?"

"Yes, your mother and I are going to her home to tell her parents that she is pregnant and she needs to get some more supplies" He replied as he strapped his swords to his waist

"Rin and I aren't coming?" Kameo asked a little hurt and a little weary

"We will be home tomorrow" He assured "You won't even realize that we've gone"

"But I don't want to be on my own here"

"You won't be, your grandfather and Rin are here" She folded her arms and pouted "Your mother comes from a...a different dimension I suppose you could say and only certain people can pass through, I don't know if you or Rin will be able to pass"

"Well we'll never know now then will we"

"Kameo, stop acting like a spoilt brat" She looked up at her father and frowned

"I'm not being spoilt, I just want to spend sometime with my father" She stormed out of his study and slammed the door shut, Sesshoumaru was not going to take such disobedience from her. He opened the study door and grabbed her wrist

"Don't talk to me with that tone" He warned "Continue with this behaviour and I will confide you to your room until I return"

"I was going to stay there anyway" She huffed as she turned her head from him

"Then you can go there now" She looked up at him

"But Rin and I were going to play with grandfather"

"You should have thought of that before you started shooting your mouth off, now go to your room" The teenager snatched her wrist back from her father, flew to her room and slammed her bedroom door shut. Sesshoumaru shook his head and entered his room where Kagome was looking in her wardrobe

"What's wrong Sessh?" She didn't even meet his gaze, just kept on looking through her wardrobe "I sense you're annoyed"

"I just argued with Kameo" He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes with a frown

"What over?" She had by now slipped her old uniform on and was sitting by where he lay "It's not like you two to fight"

"She asked to come with us to your time but I told her she may not pass through the well, she continued to complain and beg so I told her not to be a spoilt brat, then she said all she wanted to do was to spend time with me and slammed the door in my face. I went after her and told her if she did anything like that again I would confide her to her room until we returned, she cheeked again so now she is in her room sulking" Kagome brushed his bangs out of his eyes

"Did she mention anything like not wanting to be here on her own" He nodded, opened his eyes, looked at her and waited for her to continue "Don't forget love that you're the only man she feels comfortable around, she's most probably weary of Inuyasha too"

"Why would she?"

"Well what I told her of him and she told me that he has a weird scent when he looks at her which scares her slightly, she said he's only started doing it since she's been in heat. I think he finds her attractive and is fighting the urge to take her"

"My father will not allow him to touch her"

"Perhaps your father hasn't realized, you didn't so how can he? What if he has to leave sometime tonight and leaves Kameo and Rin in Inuyasha's care?"

"I see where you are coming from but what if the girls cannot pass through the well? We can't just leave them waiting"

"I'll do all I can to use my powers to get them through don't worry" She kissed his crescent moon and pulled him to sit up "Not I think you need to talk with our daughter"

"Yeah I guess so" He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately "How do you always know what to say?"

"I'm just too good" She smirked

"Yes you are" She got off his lap and he headed towards Kameo's bedroom, he knocked the door and waiting for the permission to enter "Kameo, may I come in?"

"Why so you can shout at me again?"

"No, I want to talk to you. I promise I won't shout" He heard her mumble a 'fine' and entered, she was sitting on the windowsill with her back to him "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I understand why you don't want to be here without me now" She looked at him almost pleadingly "You fear Inuyasha don't you?" She lowered her head to hide and nodded almost ashamed

"What he did to mom was wrong and I know what it feels like to have someone do that, it makes you sick and want you to rip your skin from your body as you feel so disgusted and dirty" She curled into a ball and put her head in her knees, Sesshoumaru sat beside her and stroked her head

"I promised you that you would never undergo such pain again and I am true to my word, if you wish to come with me and your mother to her time then I will allow it"

"T-thank you" She sniffled. She crawled onto his lap and cuddled to him "I love you dad"

"I love you too my daughter" He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears "I hate it when you cry" He nuzzled her nose and stood "Get your things ready and Kameo" She looked at him "Cheer up" She smiled at him and nodded

"I will" She beamed "Do you want me to tell Rin to get ready too?"

"It would be a help" She nodded and he gave her a little wink, he then left to find his father. He found Inutaisho in the garden with Inuyasha "Father, Kagome and I will be taking the girls to see her parents"

"I thought you wasn't going to take the girls?" Inutaisho asked confused "Getting soft are we?"

"There are reasons believe me" He said as he eyed Inuyasha

"And what are they? You don't believe that I would harm the girls" Inutaisho sounded a little hurt

"I know 'you' wouldn't" Inuyasha frowned and stood

"And you're implying that I would?"

"Of course" He answered in a growl "You have been looking at Kameo in ways that disgust me, I will not have her here without me as long as you're around"

"What you think I'm attracted to the kid? Don't be stupid Sesshoumaru"

"She's said that she has seen the way you look at her and can smell your arousal, apparently it has started since she started her heat cycle"

"And she's told you this?"

"No, she told Kagome" As he said this Kagome and the girls entered the garden and walking towards Sesshoumaru

"We're ready" Sesshoumaru saw his half brother's eyes fall on Kameo as he licked his lips, the Prince growled and was about to hit him when Inutaisho grabbed him

"Calm down Sesshoumaru" He then leaned into his son's ear "I shall talk to Inuyasha and will sort things out" Sesshoumaru nodded and Inutaisho spoke out loud so everyone could hear again "Do me a favour? Stop by Totosai's and pick up my sword Sounga"

"You're lucky we are going in that direction" Sesshoumaru smirked. Kameo flew up into Inutaisho's arms

"Grandfather, why do you name your swords for?"

"Because when I send your father to pick them up I don't have to say 'Oh get that one that makes the walking dead" Kameo giggled and nodded

"You also possess weird swords" She smiled "Bye, see you soon" She kissed his cheek, ran to his father, caught his hand and waved to Inuyasha "Bye Inuyasha"

"Uh...Bye..." Sesshoumaru then turned and the gang left the palace along with Jaken and AhUn. As soon as they left the palace they came to a halt

"Jaken, you and Rin will ride upon AhUn. We shall be flying, Kagome come here" Kagome walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist "Kameo, how fast can you fly?"

"As fast as I desire"

"Do you tire easily through flying?"

"I don't know, I've never attempted to fly long before"

"Well I will keep your mother with me on my youkai cloud, if you tire come to me and I shall carry you too" Kameo nodded and they took to the sky and headed towards Inuyasha's forest. During the journey Rin was bored so started to bug Jaken whilst everybody else minus Sesshoumaru talked

"Sesshoumaru, you told your father you would stop by Totosai" Kagome said

"And I will on the way home" Kagome shrugged and watched Kameo giggle and scream as she did back flips and twirls in the sky, Kagome laughed along with her surrogate daughter "Kameo, seize your antics. If you continue you will tire yourself out" Kameo stopped and huffed

"Fine" By now they had arrived at Inuyasha's forest and landed beside the well

"Jaken, you shall care for AhUn and will stay here until we return" Sesshoumaru then took Kameo into his arms as Kagome took Rin into hers, Kagome then took Sesshoumaru's free hand and they jumped down the well together (Man that's one big well).


	5. Freedom

**Chapter 5 – Freedom**

When they arrived in Kagome's time they flew out of the well and put the children down

"Girls, when we leave this little hut to go to my home you will smell all of these nasty things that pollute my world. It bother you more Kameo than it will Rin sorry, you have a sensitive nose"

"How can you take it dad?" She grasped her father's hand and looked up at him

"I try to hold my breath" He teased. They then left the well house and entered Kagome's house

"Mom, Dad, Souta I'm home" Kagome called. Everybody then came out and greeted them

"Oh Kagome, it's so good to have you home" Her mother had a new bruise on her eye that she had covered with powder, she embraced her daughter and gave Sesshoumaru a bow "I trust you have been taking care of our little girl"

"Of course" He nodded in acknowledgement, Kagome's mom then caught sight of the girls

"And who are these pretty little girls?"

"Well both of them are my adopted children but this one" She put her hands on Kameo's shoulders "Is Sesshoumaru's real daughter"

"Oh I see, I never knew you had a daughter Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Neither did I until a few months ago" He replied "I thought she was murdered by an enemy of mine" Kagome's father then came forward and pulled Kagome into his arms roughly

"Are you okay Kagome?" Kameo was confused, Kagome told her that her father was a vile man but there he was embracing his daughter concerned for her well being; Sesshoumaru took Kameo's hand and pulled Rin closer to him, he did not want them too far from him with that creature stalking around "I was so worried my daughter"

"I'm fine dad and I missed you too" She lied. Oh how much she hated being in his arms right now, especially now that she was carrying his grandchild. Think about it her innocent little child the grandchild of such a terrible monster; he released her and she stood up right again

"So what brings you here?" He looked at Kameo and Rin and smirked "What beautiful girls" He kneeled down and looked at them "Hello" Rin hid behind Sesshoumaru through shyness as Kameo just declined her head in a small bow

"Hello" He stood up once more and waited for Kagome to answer him

"Well I need to get more supplies and there's something Sesshoumaru and I need to tell you" Kagome replied "Perhaps we should go in the living room and discuss matters" Her father agreed so they all entered the room and sat on the couches around the room, at this time Kagome managed to give her brother a hug who let out a yelp

"No so tight sis" He smiled sadly

"Sorry Souta" She kissed his forehead as he leaned into her ear

"You're lucky to be free"

"You will be soon too" She whispered back, he just looked at her confused. For now she ignored it and began to talk, everybody except for Sesshoumaru who was leaning against the wall nearest to Kagome were sitting "Sesshoumaru and I have come here to tell you great news...I'm pregnant" Kagome's father spat his tea and coughed whilst her mother smiled along with her brother

"Congratulations to you both" She smiled. But soon stopped when Kagome's father squeezed her leg

"Have you had the mating ceremony that his highness King Inutaisho ordered?" Her father asked rather annoyed, Sesshoumaru grinned evilly and decided to toy with the man

"No" Her father glared at the Prince "I just couldn't wait" Kagome's father stood abruptly and took a step towards Sesshoumaru

"Did you force yourself on her?" Kagome stood and gave Sesshoumaru a nod implying that he could do or say anything he desired

"No, I am not like her father" Kagome's father went eye wide and growled at Kagome

"I knew it, I knew you told him"

"So did I" She sarcastically remarked "I want you out, I don't want you harming my family again"

"Your family? This is 'my' family that you are apart of" He began to move to her and was about to slap her when he heard Sesshoumaru speak

"If you value your life you will not touch her in anyway" He said "She wishes for me to kill you anyway"

"YOU WHAT" He growled at Kagome once more "I'll kill you first Kagome, you and that thing growing inside of you" He grabbed a bottle, smashed it on the table and thrust it at his daughter. Before it could touch her Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat and squeezed

"Do you wish for him to live Kagome?"

"He has to live, in this time you get locked away for murder"

"I can everything that ever was him erased so that he never existed" Kagome pondered for a moment and looked to her mother

"Do you still love him?" She asked

"Don't be foolish Kagome, I could never love something that has caused this family so much pain"

"Then you will not mind if I end his miserable life?" Sesshoumaru asked

"No, but as long as nothing will happen to us"

"I assure you it will not" He then looked at Kameo and Rin "Kagome, take them somewhere"

"You're about to end my life and yet you do not wish for them to see you kill me? You don't want to be a bad father?"

"Silence" Kagome looked at Souta

"How about you take the girls to your room and play a game with them?" He looked at her as if she was nuts, oh yeah let's go play a game as my dad gets killed downstairs "Please Souta, I don't want you seeing this either" He sighed and nodded "Kameo Rin, go with Souta for a moment" Rin ran straight to him but Kameo was a little afraid "He won't harm you, he like a mini me" She smiled. Kameo nodded and followed Souta and Rin upstairs; Sesshoumaru then brought his attention back to Kagome's father. He simply looked into his eyes and her father just died "What did you do?" She asked as he dropped him to the floor

"It will look as if he died from a heart attack so your family will not be punished" Kagome nodded, picked up the phone and dialled 999

"Hello Ambulance please" A man came on the phone and Kagome put on her panicky, upset voice "Please my father has just collapsed and he isn't breathing"

"Please tell me your name and where you live?"

"My name is Kagome Taisho and I am at the Higurashi shrine with my mother and husband" Sesshoumaru felt quite proud when she used his last name even in this era

"We will be right over, just make sure your father is lying straight on his back and do you know CPR?"

"No, I've seen it on TV"

"I'll explain what to do"

"NO, my father is dying. I need you here not on the phone"

"Calm down Mrs Taisho, we are on our way" She then hung up the phone, turned and grinned evilly

"You were right mom, I should have taken up drama lessons" She then walked up to Sesshoumaru and kissed his lips "You should go upstairs with the kids"

"And why is that?"

"Because you are not from this world and the paramedics will think of you as some sort of freak or alien" He just gave a nod, kissed her and headed upstairs to find the children. There was then a knock on the door where Kagome quickly sat by her father and pretended to cry whilst her mother went and answered the door

"Oh thank goodness you've arrived" The paramedics then pulled Kagome away from her father and started working on him, Kagome went into her mother's arms and cried "How is he?" They saw then shake their heads

"I am sorry he's gone" They screamed and wept "His heart failed"

"How could this be? He was such a healthy man" Kagome mother sobbed

"We will take him to the hospital morgue, I am sorry to have to ask this but one of you will have to come to file in his death" The paramedic said

"I'll go" Kagome's mom said "Kagome love, stay here with your husband and look after the children" Kagome nodded and her mother left with the paramedics who were carrying Kagome's father on a stretcher. As soon as they were gone Kagome went upstairs and into Souta's bedroom where she found everyone; Souta and the girls were sitting on his bed playing video games whilst Sesshoumaru just leaned up against the wall and watched

"Souta, I hope you weren't rude and greeted Sesshoumaru" They paused the game and met Kagome's gaze

"I was...nervous" He cracked a cheep smile "Where's mom?"

"She had to go to the hospital to file dad's death"

"So he's gone then?"

"Why do you think Sesshoumaru's up here silly" She embraced her brother and kissed his cheek "We're finally free Souta" He whelped again from Kagome's hug. "Girls if you could leave here and enter that pink room over there and wait for us, no one is in there" The girls nodded and ran in there which was actually Kagome's room "Right, let me look at your wound" Souta blushed and shrugged away from his sister

"N-no, I'm ok really" He lied "It's just a scratch"

"Well if it's just a scratch you won't mind me looking"

"No, please Kagome no" Sesshoumaru smelt the fear in the boy and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder

"He's afraid Kagome" Kagome looked back to her brother and looked in sorrow

"Did he...force himself on you...too?" She asked. Souta didn't answer "Oh my God"

"Your father didn't rape him Kagome" Sesshoumaru said "But wounded him deeply, I can smell his blood. The wound in his stomach has opened"

"Please Souta, let me see to your wounds"

"I don't want you to see the pain Kagome, it hurts me to see you upset. I refuse to let you see" He was on the verge of tears now

"But your wounds need healing Souta" Kagome urged "Maybe I should take you to the hospital"

"NO" He shook his head "I don't want to be in the same place as him" This was hopeless she wasn't making any progress with him

"Mate" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru when he called her "If he doesn't want you to see to his wounds then how about I heal them?" Kagome looked at Souta for an answer, he gave a nod

"What will you need love?"

"His wounds only need cleaning and redressing" Kagome nodded and returned with a bowl of water, a flannel and some bandages "I'll call you when I'm finished"

"Ok" She kissed him softly on the lips and left them be. Souta looked at the floor embarrassed, after all he didn't know Sesshoumaru

"Souta" _'That's his name isn't it?' _He mentally asked himself

"Yes Prince Sesshoumaru"

"Will you remove your top so I can clean your wounds?" He knew he had to be gentle with the boy, he was fragile like Kagome and he also reminded him of himself when Inutaisho beat him though he was possessed at the time. Souta nodded and removed his top, Sesshoumaru then sat beside him on the bed and untied his bandages but was careful as the bandages hadn't been changed in a while and were stuck to him "When was the last time you had these changed?"

"My dad wouldn't l-let my mom change my dressings as he said it was my punishment for being naughty in the first place"

"And what could you have possibly done to deserve this?"

"I accidentally smashed his mug and ah..." This bandage was terrible removing

"Sorry" Sesshoumaru whispered as tried to pull at it but it was stuck painfully to his skin "I'm going to cut it with my claws, I will not cut you" Souta trusted the Inuyoukai but closed his eyes just in case, he heard a swipe and looked down the find the bandages gone

"Wow" He gave a small smile that Sesshoumaru returned. Now he could get a better look at the wound, the poor boy looked as if he had been stabbed. Before Sesshoumaru could ask Souta answered "The broken remains of the mug...he stabbed me with it" Sesshoumaru could tell the wound was infected but he didn't know any remedies to heal this, usually his body would heal before any infection could appear

"I need to get your sister"

"Why"

"Your wound is infected, she is a Miko and will know what to do"

"You don't?"

"I am a youkai, my body heals faster than a human's so I have never had this problem"

"Please don't get her, she can't see this" Sesshoumaru sighed and wiped the bangs from his eyes

"At least let me ask her what I can use, she won't see you that way" Souta nodded and Sesshoumaru stood "Lie down and relax, the wound won't hurt as much then" He then left and called out to his mate "Kagome" She jogged over to him questionably "His wound is infected, how can I prevent the infection or stop it?"

"Just simply clean it and it will go away at its own accord" He nodded and was about to go back in when she caught his hand "How is he Sessh?"

"He's fine don't worry" He nuzzled her cheek and released her "Are the girls behaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take them so a bath now"

"You're going to bath with them?" She nodded. He entwined his hands with hers and grinned "You will have to have two baths then" He kissed her lips and released her "See you soon" He then re-entered Souta's bedroom and sat beside him lying form

"Prince Sesshoumaru, are you in love with my sister?"

"Yes and you don't have to use formalities with me" Sesshoumaru then began to clean the boy's wounds "Your sister said that I only need to clean and re-bandage these wounds and you should be fine" Soon Souta was redressed and was fine "I shall go and get your sister"

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" The Prince smiled and left the room in search of his mate, he found her in her bedroom playing some sort of game on a mat full of coloured spots with the girls, they were tangled up "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Oh hi Sessh...ah" Kagome fell over along with the girls, they burst out laughing as Sesshoumaru walked over to them and pulled his mate to her feet "Sorry about that" He looked at the mat intrigued "Oh the game is called twister, you are told where to stand and the first one that falls loses"

"So you lost?" She huffed and folded her arms

"Only because you distracted me" If his pride didn't get the better of him he would have rolled his eyes "So what did you want me for?"

"Your brother is better now if you wish to see him"

"Ok thanks love" She then left the room and went to her brother

"Dad, will you play twister with us?" Kameo asked

"What do you think?" He replied as he leaned back on Kagome's bed, Kameo and Rin jumped on the bed and sat either side of him

"Please" They begged

"No" The girls frowned and stuck their bottom lips out "How about you two verse each other?"

"Its no fun when there isn't an adult to beat" Kameo hoped this would convince her father, certainly he wouldn't back down a challenge "I know why you won't play, you're afraid that the mighty Prince of the West will lose to two little girls" Sesshoumaru knew what she was up to

"Exactly" He closed his eyes and smirked

"Oh Dad man" Kameo huffed "Just one game"

"No"

"Please"

"No" He opened his eyes and saw little crocodile tears in their eyes "Ask Souta"

"But he's got a bad belly" Rin said "He will be hurt" _'She's got a point' _He thought

"If you two verse each other I will take the winner horse riding when we get back home"

"DEAL" They beamed. They then jumped on the mat and began, Kagome came back in with Souta who helped the girls by telling them where to go and what to do. Kagome lay beside Sesshoumaru and kissed his lips

"Why didn't you play with them?" He looked her as if she was an idiot "Too good for you are they?" She teased

"You're too good for me" He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers "We will leave tomorrow morning"

"Afternoon, I want to spend a little time with my family" He nodded. He understood that she wanted to be with them, he hates humans but this family was different somehow he actually found that they we not so bad "What's taking my mom so long?" She then reached to her bedside cabinet and grabbed her mobile phone

"What's that?"

"Samsung G600" He looked at her even more confused which made her laugh "It's a communicating device, it will let me contact me mom in the hospital on hers" She dialled the needed number, pressed the call button and put it to her ear

"Hello Kagome?"

"Mom, when will you be home?"

"I'm in a taxi now, I shall be home in 5 minutes"

"Ok, how was the hospital?"

"Relatively well and no suspicions" She replied cheery "I was a little nervous at one point though"

"Why?"

"They saw the bruises on me, I had to tell them about your father but it was impossible to link this to his death"

"Obviously" Kagome teased "I'll see you when you get in ok? Ok bye" She then hung up and put the phone down, she noticed Sesshoumaru was still intrigued by the device "Do you want me to show you how to work it?" She picked it back up and waved it in his face "Well do you?"

"Not really, I'd most probably break it" She put it back down and heard a fall and giggles, they sat up and found both Rin and Kameo on the floor "Who fell first?" He asked Souta

"They fell together" The girls looked up at their father confused

"I'll take you both" He sighed

"Take them where?" Kagome asked

"I made a deal with them, whoever won would go horse riding with me"

"You only promised them that because you didn't want to play the game didn't you?" Kagome grinned as he nodded "Your fault" They then heard the front door open then close "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes" Her mother then came upstairs and entered the bedroom "It's very crowded in here" She joked "Are you guys hungry?"

"Sessh and I are fine" Kagome replied "Girls are you hungry?" They nodded cheerfully "You want some ice cream?"

"Ice what?" They asked in unison

"I fancy some too now that I think about it" Kagome laughed "Come on"

"Souta, do you want some?" Her mother asked. He nodded and everybody went downstairs and sat at the table in the kitchen, well except Sesshoumaru who leaned against the wall once again. Kagome got a giant tug of vanilla ice cream out from the freezer and placed it in the middle of the table whilst her mother handed Souta and the girls bowls and spoons; Kagome spooned the ice cream in the bowls for them and got one for herself. She then caught Sesshoumaru's hand and turned to her mother

"Mom, if you want us we'll be in the middle room" She nodded and they went to a small little room with a TV and a small couch that was big enough for two, Kagome closed the door and they sat down. She made sure she had enough ice cream in her bowl for her mate too "You want to try some Sessh?" He shook his head and stared at the TV curiously "Awe come on" She sat on his lap side ways and put the spoon to his mouth "Just try a little bit"

"I'm not hungry and I don't eat human food"

"No human in your era has ever eaten this so you can't really be against it" He still refused. She then put some of the ice cream in her own mouth and kissed Sesshoumaru, she made sure he took it into his mouth and grinned when he pulled back and frowned at her

"Kagome" He scolded

"Awe you loved it really" She teased. She ate the rest until there was only melted ice cream left, she put the bowl to her face and slurped the cream. When she pulled the bowl away her face was covered in it

"You're a pig" He shook his head at her. He pulled her to him and licked it from her face "It's meant to go in your mouth not your face"

"Who do you think you are my father?" He growled when he compared him to that thing "Oh sorry, I didn't really think. It's just an expression" She put the bowl on the floor and cuddled close to her mate, he placed one hand on her stomach and the other around her "I can't wait until I can feel it kick"

"Hmm" He rested his head on her and closed his eyes "It better be a well behaved and quiet pup" He spoke "Definitely quiet" Kagome giggled at his words and traced his magenta stripes with her thumb, he then pulled her to sit next to him which confused her "You're mother and the pups are coming" As if on cue Kagome's mother walked in and smiled

"Kagome, I think your daughter's are tired" The girls were yawning and rubbing their eyes "They can sleep in the spare bedroom beside yours, we have a bunk bed in there"

"Yeah ok" Kagome smiled "Where's Souta?"

"Bed"

"Alright then" She then got up with Sesshoumaru and picked up Rin who was about to fall over "Come on you two" Kameo flew up into her father's arms and closed her eyes "Don't fall asleep yet you two, you haven't even had a bath yet"

"In the morning" Rin moaned

"Fine" Kagome rolled her eyes "Goodnight mom, we'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight you lot" When they were upstairs Kagome opened the girls bedroom door for the night and entered, Kagome placed Rin on the bottom bunk whereas Sesshoumaru put Kameo on the top

"Sleep well pups" Sesshoumaru stood back and let Kagome kiss the girls goodnight

"Sweet dreams" She then tucked them in and left with Sesshoumaru, they re-entered her bedroom and stretched slightly "Are you up for a bath or are you going to have one tomorrow?"

"I'll have one when we get home"

"Wow someone's tired" She teased. He had to be tired if he turned down a bath with her "Sleepy time" She kicked off her shoes and opened his wardrobe and looked for pyjamas as Sesshoumaru slipped off his shoes, removed his armour, his swords, and slipped into the bed and awaited his mate to join him. Kagome picked out a short pink nightgown and slipped it on "That's better" She smiled. She walked over to him and blushed as he looked her up and down

"You're just teasing me now" He smirked as he pulled her on top of him "What shall I do to you?" He smirked as he pressed her against him. She pulled his outer kimono off and put it around her, she then untied his other top so she could see his bare chiselled chest. She leaned into the crook of his neck and kissed his collar, he wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes and relaxed as she soothed him. He could feel himself drifting in and out as she nuzzled his neck; she could tell he was almost asleep too, his breathing was slow and relaxed "Goodnight Kagome" He whispered as he drifted off

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" She leaned up and found he was already asleep, she looked in awe at her mate and kissed him softly on the lips. She then pulled the covers over them, lay back on his chest, closed her eyes and drifted off to the land of dreams. During the night Kagome awoke feeling terribly drowsy, she stumbled over to the bathroom and was sick. She washed her mouth and looked into the mirror she looked really rough, she checked her temperature but was fine "Bloody pregnancy" She cursed. She crawled back into bed beside her mate and tried to get back to sleep, Sesshoumaru sensed his mate in distress and awoke

"What's wrong Kagome?" He turned to his mate who looked very pale, he sat up on his elbows and looked at her in concern

"I feel really sick that's all, I think it's because of the baby" He pulled the quilt from her stomach, pulled his kimono top either side of her and he indeed saw a little bump there

"You're starting to show" He smiled as he kissed her cheek. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled even more "It kicked"

"Already?"

"There is a hanyou growing inside of you after all" He smirked. He slid down the bed and gently lay his head on her stomach, he closed his eyes and listened "It's healthy, I can hear its heartbeat" Kagome stroked his head as he listened more contently

"What are you doing now?" She asked quietly and calmly

"I'm trying to figure out what sex it is, it seems it's too early to know" He kissed her stomach and crawled back up to her "Are you still feeling sick?" She nodded "Do you wish for me to get your mother?"

"No, I'll be alright now" She gave a small smile "Will you just cuddle me until I fall asleep?"

"I shall" He got into a sitting position as she rested her head on his chest, he wrapped one arm around her as the other caressed her hair "Since this pup is hanyou he will most probably be born in 6 months or so" She nodded tiredly and drifted off to sleep with a frown, her stomach was still hurting. He laid her back down and joined her, soon sleep took over him once more.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to find that Kagome was no longer in bed and could hear her in the bathroom, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom "Kagome" He found her leaning over the toilet being sick, he kneeled beside her and massaged her shoulders soothingly "Are you okay?" She was sick once more, sat upright and nodded

"I'm ok" She wiped her mouth with a cloth and rinsed her mouth out "The things I do for you" She smiled weakly

"The things you do for us, you mean" He nuzzled her head with his and lifted her bridal style, he then carried her back into the bedroom and lay her on the bed as he sat beside her. He then placed his hand on her forehead "You have not got a fever so that's one good thing"

"The baby makes me sick" She huffed "I know I haven't got a fever"

"I hope you meant that by physically not mentally" Sesshoumaru warned. Kagome sighed and looked up at her slightly annoyed mate

"I'm sorry, I think I'm in a mood because I'm pregnant" He leaned over her and kissed her

"Don't apologize and anyway I love it when you're angry" He deepened the kiss and let his hands trail up her body, suddenly the girls ran in.

"Oh my god" Kameo gapped. Sesshoumaru sat up and growled but not too much threatening in his voice

"You two should know better than to enter without knocking" He was even more annoyed than earlier, he couldn't have any peace with his mate

"Sorry" They bowed their heads in apology

"Awe it's ok girls" Kagome caved in

"What did you want?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood and looked out the window

"When are we going home?" The girls asked

"This afternoon" He replied as he turned to them "Go and play for a while and leave me and your mother in peace, we shall be downstairs soon" They nodded, closed the bedroom door and ran off; Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and lay beside her "You're too soft on them"

"One has to be the easy parent" She joked. She kissed his lips and slowly sat up, she noticed she was wearing his outer kimono and wondered what he was wearing. She found he was wearing his inner kimono top but it was open so that she could see his chest "Oh yeah I remember now, I did that last night" She laughed. She trailed her finger from his neck and slowly down to his stomach, he released a small growl and arched his back when she trailed into his trousers

"Don't tease" She pulled her hand away and pecked his lips

"I won't tease then" She was about to leave her room when he ran up behind her and lifted her into the air "Put me down" He spun her around and set her on the bed "Bully" She pouted

"You love it" He nipped at her bottom lip and tugged at his kimono shirt that was around her "This may look gorgeous on you but your mother might not like it on you, she'll be wondering what we've been up to"

"You want it?" She questioned. She lay back on the bed and spread out "Then come and get it" He pinned her wrists to the bed and went on his hands and knees over her, he didn't want to put any weight on her stomach. He smashed his lips against hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him, he released one of her hands and let his free hand trail down her stomach. He had just reached the rim of her underwear when there was a knock on the bedroom door

"Kagome?" Her mother called "Can I come in?" Sesshoumaru quickly got off her and tied their clothes so they looked presentable but poor Kagome forgot to take the kimono off

"Yes come in mom" Her mother walked in and smiled at the couple sitting on the bed

"I hope you two slept as well as I did last night" She smiled

"I bet it's nice to sleep without pain and worry for once" Kagome replied happily

"Yes it is, there's some breakfast downstairs if you want any" She then saw Kagome's face "Kagome, you look a little pale" She saw the bump in her stomach "Perhaps we should take you to the hospital where you can get checked up on"

"No I'm ok, there's just some sickness that's all. I'll be fine, especially with Sesshoumaru looking after me"

"I'm sure you will be. Prince Sesshoumaru, thank you for looking after my daughter and saving my family from such a horrible life" She bowed to Sesshoumaru who was looking very awkward at that particular moment

"Umm you're welcome?" She stood straight once again and smiled

"I'll leave you two be" She then closed the bedroom door and went downstairs. As soon as she was gone Kagome collapsed back on the bed having a laughing fit

"What's so funny?" He asked confused

"You should have...ha...seen the look...on your face...ha" She was laughing so much now it hurt

"I don't see the funny side in this" Kagome wiped away her tears of laughter and calmed down still giggling slightly

"When my mom bowed to you, you looked really awkward"

"Because I don't like women bowing to me unless they are throwing themselves at my feet and begging to be my mate, they need to show respect then" Kagome shook her head and stood

"Come on, let's go downstairs I'm starving"

"You were feeling sick a moment ago mate"

"Can't a girl change her mind?" She asked innocently. He then stood with her and slithered his arm around her waist, they then walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where everyone was "Good morning guys"

"Morning" They all called back. Kagome sat at the table near the girls and had a bowl of rice placed in front of her "Eat this Kagome, it is good for the baby too"

"Thanks mom" Kagome ate her rice as Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall behind her, when she was finished she helped her mom clean up, got dressed, dressed the girls and everybody was now in the living room playing on Mario Kart on the Wii console except for the Prince and Kagome's mom who just watched "Yes I'm first I'm going to win...NO Souta you shot the blue shell at me"

"Don't brag then" They then turned off the game and looked at the clock, it was 12pm. Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru really wanted to leave and couldn't really blame him, this place was so foreign to him and the smells were most probably making him ill she knew they had dulled his senses as he only looked up at her when she spoke to him.

"Mom, I'm going to get some supplies then I'll have to go. The smell of chemical in our time will make Sesshoumaru and Kameo sick eventually, it has already dulled their senses" Kagome spoke

"That's ok love" Kagome's mother hugged her "I understand"

"How are you going to continue now that there's no money coming in?" Kagome asked

"Oh in memory of your grandfather I am going to reopen the Higurashi shrine, it used to bring in the money before and it will do it again" She hugged her mother once more then turned to the girls

"Right you two go upstairs and get dressed" The girls nodded and ran upstairs "Come Sesshoumaru, we'll go pack" She then caught his hand and they returned to her bedroom "How much do you think AhUn can carry before he feels a strain?"

"I think the strain would come if he had to carry all four of us" He smirked "Well five including the pup"

"Six, you forgot Jaken" She corrected "Well do you think he would mind if he carried some of my belongings?"

"Of course not, he has a liking for you" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly, he slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted every inch of her. They then parted for breath where Kagome got out of his embrace and packed the necessary things needed, when she was packed she picked up the heavy shoulder bag. Sesshoumaru saw this and knew it would hurt her and would strain the pup, he took the bag from her and slithered his arm around her waist "Now that you're pregnant you're not allowed to carry heavy objects, am I understood?"

"Yes you are Sesshoumaru" She said bluntly, she didn't want to be treated differently because she was with child "I'm pregnant Sesshoumaru not hopeless" He sighed as they left the bedroom and ascended downstairs

"I know that Kagome, but if you strain yourself too much it can endanger your life and the pup's" They met the girls by the front door where they said their farewells and headed towards the well. They all held to each other and jumped down the well; when they were back in the Feudal Era Sesshoumaru strapped Kagome's bag to AhUn who hardly felt the bag and took his mate's hand "We'll walk for a while, you girls need to stretch your legs since all you did was sit and play back in your mother's time"

"No problem" Kameo smiled

"Come on Kameo let's play pin the tale on Jaken" Rin beamed

"I haven't got a tail" Jaken squawked but it was too late the girls had already started chasing him with a sharp pin

"Evil little things" Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer as they continued up the path

"We have to stop by Totosai's as well so we can camp there if we get there late" He said. They had been walking a good few hours now and Kagome was beginning to tire, she wouldn't show it to Sesshoumaru but he was not a fool he could sense it "Kagome" He stopped as she looked at him "Come here you're tired" She gave a little smile and walked over to him, he lifted her bridal style and they continued to walk toward Totosai's home "Rin Kameo, come back now" The girls ran back to him "It will be dark soon and youkai are already started to come out to hunt, I don't want you two wandering off...where's Jaken" Suddenly there was shouting and saw Jaken running back towards them

"Prince Sesshoumaru, a panther youkai" Sesshoumaru saw the youkai land in front of him as he set Kagome down behind him

"Hello Prince Sesshoumaru" The panther said seductively "It has been a while" Kagome was not happy that they had just ran into a female youkai who knew Sesshoumaru and was flirting with him "I've come to ask you something"

"Kahron, I couldn't care less why you are here. You are lucky that my daughter is around otherwise I would kill you"

"Now why would you kill me my Prince?" She wore the shortest orange dress possible that suited her fiery orange her, and wore no shoes but looked quite wealthy "You have no permission to kill me, I doubt my father or your father would approve of you killing your future mate now would they?"

"You're a fool Kahron, it was a suggestion when we were infants that we would become mates. I have a mate now who is more formidable than you could ever be" Sesshoumaru replied his cool mask still keeping in check

"Mate? You mean that pregnant human behind you? I thought you had accidentally gotten a whore of yours pregnant" She snorted

"You're lucky that your father is Lord of the Southern lands otherwise you would be dead for insulting my mate" He warned "Leave now or I will not hesitate to kill you"

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, you'll get bored soon enough"

"And what does that mean?" Kagome snapped who was now standing beside him

"Well face it human, as your stomach continues to grow you two will not be able to rut and when that happens he will stop by and pay me a visit" She heard Sesshoumaru growl and took off "See you later" She then disappeared into the already setting sun

"Disgusting wench" Sesshoumaru thought out loud "Hurry, Totosai's home is up ahead this path. It is wise that we get there before nightfall" The girls walked a little on ahead as Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and lifted her bridal style without a word, as they continued walking Kagome kept gazing at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye and began to think _'Is what Kahron said true? Will he tire of me? What if he doesn't find me attractive any more?' _These thoughts continued to play with her mind until she heard her mate speak "We're here" She looked up and smiled at the place, it wasn't exactly a holiday home but it was shelter – home. When they were outside Jaken ran in and shouted at him to come out and greet his master, Totosai kicked the imp from his house and met Sesshoumaru outside "Well Prince Sesshoumaru what a surprise, the last time I saw you, you tried to kill your brother and I"

"I am here on business for my father, he wishes for me to receive his sword from you"

"Oh yes, I'm finishing it up now. Stay here if you please, it will be completed early tomorrow morning"

"That is fine, my mate needs her rest too" Totosai then saw Kagome

"Kagome, why aren't you with Inuyasha? And why are you mates with Sesshoumaru?"

"Long story Totosai" He gave a small smile and let them into his cave like home

"So Kagome, how long have you been carrying a child?"

"Umm I'd say almost a month now, I'm already starting to show but I guess you guessed that"

She smiled. She sat beside Sesshoumaru and was slightly confused when he didn't slip his hand around her or even acknowledge her for that, Kahron's words then came back to her "I'll be back, I need to get some air"

"Does the smell of my home make you sick?"

"Of course not Totosai, its not you or your house that is making me sick" She averted her gaze from Sesshoumaru's and left the cave. She stood at the edge of the cliff and folded her arms, she let her thoughts take over her when she felt 'his' presence behind her "What is it?" She asked not bothering to meet his gaze. She knew he hadn't done anything wrong really but her thoughts were playing with her mind and hello she is pregnant

"What was that little scene about just then?" He asked anger pricking in his voice

"Nothing" She spat

"Tell me Kagome"

"Don't tell me what to do Sesshoumaru" She spat his name. She then felt herself being dragged away from everyone, into the forest and slammed against a tree as her pinned her wrists

"Listen wench, I am alpha of this pack and you will obey my orders and will not snap at me"

"I am my own woman Sesshoumaru, I am not a wench and I will not obey you. I am your mate not your servant"

"A mate will obey her companion" He growled "I will not take such bad manners from you"

"What you going to do? Beat me? Rape me?" He growled more angrily and squeezed her wrists causing her to wince "Why don't you go and run off with that panther? You two will make a fine couple and I'm sure she'll be a good obeying whore"

"Well at least she's not a weak human who is scared so much of her life that she had the very person she loved kill her father" Kagome looked at him in disbelief

"I'm not taking this from you" She shouted "I'm not going to stay with you any longer if this is how you are going to treat me" He power swelled up causing him to fly back from her and hit the tree behind him "I hate you, you cold hearted beast" She then turned in the opposite direction and ran crying. Sesshoumaru stood, dusted himself off and stared into the direction where she had run _'Foolish girl, how dare she defy me'_

Kagome continued to run through the forest when another panther youkai jumped out in front of her but this time it was a male "Well what have we here? You must be Sesshoumaru's bitch" He mused "You look like a girl who knows what she's doing when it comes to rutting" He grinned

"Stay away from me" Kagome walked back until a stone came into contact with her ankle causing her to fall onto her back which made her skirt lift slightly

"Mine" He then pounced on top of her and pulled at her clothes

"Please no, have pity I'm pregnant" She cried

"I will pity you" He smirked "I'll rip the burden from you"

"NO"


	6. Apologies

**Chapter 6 – Apologies**

Kagome screamed as the panther youkai pinned her wrists to the ground and nipped painfully at her neck, she then felt his hand fall on top of her where her baby lay and dug his claws into her stomach "AH" She screamed out in pain

"Cry wench cry, as soon as my claws move downwards the kid will be ripped from you and tossed to the ground to die" He cackled "Nobody will save you" As he said this Sesshoumaru burst through the trees and knocked the youkai from his mate; Kagome felt paralysed, weak and was unable to move "Prince Sesshoumaru, my father did not take the news of your refusal to my sister Kahron nicely and ordered me to kill your mate and the half breed that grows inside of her" Sesshoumaru dived forward and held his poison claws to the demon's face

"I have had it with your family, your death will show them that I will not play their games" He then struck the youkai and killed him. Kagome watched helplessly as he walked over to her and kneeled beside her "Kagome, are you okay?" Fresh tears fell from her eyes as he lifted her into a sitting position

"You..." She gulped "You just killed our baby" He looked down at her stomach and saw blood seeping from her "You caused him to move his claws downwards" He met her gaze in utter shock as she fell into unconsciousness

"No Kagome, stay with me" He lifted her bridal style and ran back in the direction of Totosai's "Hold on" He landed in front of the cave and barged in there "Totosai" The youkai looked up and gapped at Kagome's state "You have the knowledge to heal humans, save her and my pup" The old youkai stood

"Put her here" Sesshoumaru followed him into a small bedroom and lay Kagome upon the furs "Now stay outside until I tell you to come in pup, I will not have you stalking behind me" Usually he would have protested and beat the old man for speaking to him in such a manner but his mate's life was at stake and he didn't want to lose her or the pup; he left the room and sat outside. He closed his eyes and forced himself to meditate. For the rest of the evening he pretty much did this though he did get up at one point to put his children to bed, he leaned his head back against the wall and let his thoughts take over _'She said I killed the pup even though I saved her life, does she hate me so much that she would blame something so horrible on me?' _His thoughts were disturbed when Totosai stood in front of him wiping his head free of sweat, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stood

"How is she?"

"She is recovering fine"

"What about my pup?"

"There was a problem Sesshoumaru, the pups oxygen supply was ripped open when the youkai attacked her. I did everything I could to get Kagome's body working for the pups to remain in there but I couldn't, I had to take one of the pups from Kagome's womb. The pup is premature and very small, it is breathing surprisingly well" Sesshoumaru looked eye wide at the old youkai

"Are you saying my pup is alive? And she was pregnant on two?"

"Yes, Kagome is awake and seeing to it as we speak. Her other pup is still inside her and is healthy"

"What breed are they?"

"I am not telling you, either if you mean gender or race. I'll let your mate tell you, go and see her" Sesshoumaru gave a small bow to the youkai

"Thank you Totosai" He then entered the small room to find his mate holding a wrapped up bundle in her arms, she looked up and saw him. She smiled warmly and outstretched her hand to him

"Sesshoumaru, come here" He sat against the wall beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist apologetically, he nuzzled her neck and whimpered slightly. She nuzzled him back and softly kissed his lips "Do you want to see our child?" He looked down at the bundle in her arms

"Yes" She handed the pup to him and leaned her head on her shoulder "It's a boy" He smiled. He caressed the pup's cheek as it cried out happily "A hanyou boy" The pup looked identical to his father but had a Shikon jewel birth mark on his neck that represented that Kagome was his mother "He's so small and looks so fragile"

"He'll survive" He looked at her confused "If he is anything like his father he'll survive" She kissed him tenderly on the lips

"You're right he will survive, but because he has a fighting mother not because of me" He nuzzled the pup's cheek "Shall I get the girls?"

"Not for a moment" He smelled her tears and looked at her "I'm sorry for how I snapped at you earlier, I was just jealous of Kahron. I had a stupid thought that you would run away with her"

"No I'm sorry, I should never have spoken to you like that. What I said and did was wrong that I truly regret" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze "I love you Kagome"

"And I love you" She smiled "I'll go get the girls" He placed the pup in his arms and shook his head

"No, you will rest. I will get the girls" She nodded "I can't believe you are having another pup"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Totosai had no choice but to take this one from your womb but there is another one growing inside of you" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes

"Really? I thought I would never give birth normally to a child"

"Well now you know you will" He kissed her on the lips "I will get the girls" He then went up to the sleeping bundles in the other room and shook them "Kameo Rin" They stirred and looked up at him "Come with me, I want to show you something"

"Can't it wait?" They moaned

"I guess, sorry for waking you. You can see your new brother in the morning then" He stood, turned from them and smirked

"BROTHER?" They screamed. He turned to them and smiled

"Your mother has had our first pup early, there is another still growing inside of her" The girls jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms and hugged him "Come on then" He then took their hand and took them into the small room, they saw Kagome will the pup and looked with excitement "Be quiet now, the pup is very fragile and is not used to noise yet" The girls tipped toed towards Kagome and sat to the left of her whilst Sesshoumaru sat to the right of her

"Awe it's so cute" Rin beamed

"It's a boy, we got a brother Rin" Kameo smiled. She then looked up at her parents "What are you going to call him?"

"I haven't thought of that yet" Kagome replied "I want a short but powerful name for him"

"Why short?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Because if he's anything like his father I will be shouting at him all of the time and your name is a mouthful to say when I shout at you – Sesshoumaru" He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck

"Maru" He said as he looked down at his pup "It suits him" The pup made a giggle

"I think he approves" She smirked "Hello Maru" She kissed his forehead "I think your daddy wants to hold you again" She handed Maru to her mate and watched in awe as the pup cuddled to his chest and drifted off to sleep "Awe" The girls watched through sleepy eyes "I think you two need your sleep" They nodded and cuddled to each other as they fell asleep on the furs, Kagome pulled some fur over them to keep them warm "Goodnight my little angels" Sesshoumaru then made Kagome lie down too and get some rest

"I'll care for the pup tonight, you just get some sleep. We will be returning to the palace tomorrow and I want you to get checked out by the healers as soon as possible"

"You worry too much" She yawned as she drifted off to the land of the dreams "Protect our son"

"I will" He whispered. He then closed his eyes and let sleep take him too. The next morning Sesshoumaru woke to a weight being lifted from his arms, he opened his eyes to find Kagome taking the pup from him "Good morning" He whispered as he kissed her cheek

"Morning" She smiled back "Well he pulled through one night"

"He has Miko blood in him, he will heal" Sesshoumaru replied with a yawn as he stretched, he noticed the pup trying to lean up Kagome's breast "He's hungry, he smells the milk"

"But I shouldn't have milk in my system yet" Sesshoumaru shrugged at his mate as he stood and went to find where his daughters had run off to "Your have an amazing father" Kagome said to Maru as she fed him "I love you Maru" She kissed his forehead as he finished his feed "Your granddad is going to love you too" She then fixed her top and carried Maru out of the room and to where everybody was

"Morning mom" Rin beamed as she ran up to Kagome "Can I hold Maru?"

"Not today Rin, he's only a new born. Perhaps when we get home" Rin nodded and ran off to pounce on Jaken. Totosai walked up beside Kagome and smiled down at her pup

"He's identical to Sesshoumaru isn't he?"

"He is, but I wish he'd open his eyes already. I want to see his big cute orbs"

"He fears the world at the moment, there is too much in his surroundings around him. Perhaps when you return home you and Sesshoumaru should spend some time with him alone somewhere quiet"

"I guess" Sesshoumaru then walked over to his mate and kissed her cheek, he kissed the pup's crescent moon which caused him to open his eyes and gaze up at his parents "His eyes are beautiful" His eyes were a mixture of amber and brown that looked golden and enchanting

"They have a sort of hypnotising look to them" Sesshoumaru replied as he took Maru from Kagome and leaned his head to the pup's and licked his cheek "Now I can see you properly" He smiled. He then leaned back up and met Kagome's gaze "Are you okay to travel? We will fly but if you're not up to it we will stay here a little while longer"

"I'm fine to travel back" She smiled "Girls get ready we're leaving"

"Totosai" Sesshoumaru looked up at him "Thank you for everything, we will take our leave. May I have my father's sword?"

"Yes" He handed Sesshoumaru the Sounga and gave a low bow "I wish you well on your journey, oh and tell your father to stop damaging his swords" Sesshoumaru nodded, handed Maru to Kagome and took her into his arms as Rin, Kameo and Jaken climbed onto AhUn.

"Goodbye Totosai" Kagome waved as they took to the sky and flew in the direction of the palace. It was now the afternoon and Sesshoumaru could sense that his group were beginning to get hungry and AhUn was tiring slowly

"AhUn land, we will rest for a few minutes" The dragon nodded as they landed in a small clearing by a lake, the Prince then set Kagome down to sit in the grass and Maru began to cry. Sesshoumaru kneeled beside his confused mate and distressed pup

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked tiredly and confused, she was getting as distressed as the pup "He couldn't be hungry already could he?" Tears were forming in her eyes now

"Calm down Kagome" Sesshoumaru took Maru from her arms and nuzzled Kagome's cheek "He is just tired, he most probably couldn't relax when we were flying" He then stood and lulled his pup, Maru calmed slightly but wouldn't sleep. Sesshoumaru then purred slightly so that the vibrations from his chest soothed the pup to sleep, Kagome watched in awe and started to question her own parenting _'Am I good mother for him? Does he deserve someone better? The woman is supposed to share a closer bond with the child not the father' _Sesshoumaru kneeled beside his mate with the now sleeping Maru in his arms "That was easier than I thought"

"How could you tell he was tired?"

"My senses are greater than yours"

"How did you get him to sleep?"

"I just simply soothed him by rocking him and using my youkai"

"I guess you will have a closer bond with him than I will ever have" She said sadly as she cast her gaze to the ground. Sesshoumaru tilted her chin to meet her gaze

"He will not have a favourite parent, you're a perfect mother and it would be very hard to hate you" He kissed her temple and handed Maru to her "See he hasn't even noticed that he has left my arms, he feels safe in your arms too" Sesshoumaru then moved his gaze to Jaken "Catch some fish and fruit for the girls" The imp nodded and ran off. Kagome gazed down at Maru when he stirred and opened his golden eyes

"Sesshoumaru, he's awake. Rock him back to sleep"

"You're his mother you do it" He pecked her lips and went to get Rin out of the tree she had somehow got herself stuck in. Kagome stood with Maru and gently rocked him

"Shh mommy's here" She lulled. She then began to sing...

"Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around.  
Nothings gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around.  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays.  
I'll send 'em howling  
I don't care, I've got ways.  
No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you, not to worry  
Whistle, I'll Be There.  
Demons will charm you with a smile  
For a while  
But in time  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around."

When she had finished Maru was sound asleep in her arms and clutching to her. Sesshoumaru looked over to her and smiled warmly, he was glad that they were bonding well. After all the pup would have to stay with her more than him in the future as he would have then kingdom passed down to him and would be very busy. When Jaken had returned everyone was fed and they were once again in the skies; during their journey Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome's tiredness "Stay awake a little longer Kagome, the palace is just coming into view" She nodded and tightened her grip on Maru, she smiled as soon as she saw the palace

"Home sweet home" Maru opened his eyes and gazed at the palace, he outstretched his arm towards it "I guess he knows where his home is" Kagome giggled

"Naturally, our scent is all over it" Sesshoumaru replied. They landed outside the palace doors and waited as Monomaru approached them

"Welcome back your highnesses" The youkai bowed "I trust your journey was ok"

"Better than that" Kagome said as she showed him Maru "There was an incident and Maru had to come out early" Monomaru looked down at the pup who was looking directly at him and smiled

"He's adorable" He opened the doors and let them pass. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and held Kameo's hand as they entered the throne room to find Inuyasha and Inutaisho talking as usual

"Father, I have your sword" The two Inuyoukai met Sesshoumaru and the gang and smiled

"Thank you my son I..." He was cut off

"KAGOME WHAT IS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Maru, the pup burst out crying and started shaking violently

"Inuyasha you idiot" Sesshoumaru took Maru from Kagome as she sat Inuyasha to death "He's a newborn he's not used to loud noises" Maru clenched onto Sesshoumaru's kimono and wept but a little quieter, he nuzzled his pup's cheek as he slowly calmed down

"But Kagome has only been pregnant a month of two" Inutaisho gapped "He shouldn't even be that big yet"

"Perhaps Kagome's Miko healing powers sped up the process a little" By now Maru had stopped crying and was looking at Inutaisho curiously "To be honest I'm surprised he's alive"

"What's his name?"

"Maru" Inuyasha got out of the ground and stood upright once more

"Can I hold him?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and handed the pup to his father "God Sesshoumaru, he's identical to you" Maru pulled Inutaisho's hair and giggled and the Inuyoukai winced "Attitude like Kagome though"

"Hey" Kagome laughed. Kameo flew up beside Inutaisho and tickled Maru's belly

"I'm a big sister for two now so I got double responsibility" She smiled along with her grandfather. Maru gazed at Inuyasha and outstretched his arms to him, Inutaisho tried to hold him still but he refused. Sesshoumaru took him back into his own arms but the pup still cried for Inuyasha "Uncle Inuyasha, Maru wants you to hold him"

"I'm not good with kids" He said nervously "They always cry around me" Kagome smiled and smacked his shoulder

"If you're referring to Shippo then it is because you hit him on the head every time he teased you" She shook her head "You can hold my son if you wish, I know you have a soft spot for children and this one is a hanyou like you"

"Fine" He huffed. To begin with Sesshoumaru wouldn't hand the pup over to Inuyasha but he just stood beside him close enough for Maru to touch him, the pup grasped onto Inuyasha's kimono top and pulled at it as if he was trying to pull his folded arms away from the other "What's he doing?"

"He wants you to hold him" Inutaisho said as he eyed Sesshoumaru. The Prince sighed and turned to his younger brother

"If I let you hold him promise you won't drop him"

"I'm not retarded Sesshoumaru"

"You could have fooled me" He then carefully handed Maru to Inuyasha and watched at how Inuyasha cradled him, Maru then reached up, wrapped his tiny hand around Inuyasha's ear and pulled hard

"OW" Inuyasha screamed. Maru laughed until Sesshoumaru pulled his hand from Inuyasha's ear, the pup tried to do it again but Inuyasha held his arms down "No kid" Maru stuck his bottom lip out as tears welled up in his eyes

"I think somebody's tired" Kagome said as she took the pup from Inuyasha "You haven't slept properly all day" She rocked him gently "He'll need a feed first"

"Kagome, next to the girls' room there is a nursery where you can feed him and see to him. I'll tell my father of our journey and shall be up shortly"

"Ok" Kagome kissed his cheek "Come on girls go to bed it is late, I will have someone send some food up for you in a minute" Rin nodded and followed Kagome whilst Kameo walked over to her father and beckoned him to lift her up which he complied, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek

"Goodnight dad" She whispered sleepily

"Goodnight Kameo" She then flew out of his arms and into her grandfather's then Inuyasha's which didn't sit well with her father

"Goodnight Uncle" She then kissed his cheek and ran up to bed, Sesshoumaru smelt Inuyasha's arousal and growled

"Don't get any ideas Inuyasha, she's your niece" He then went on and told his father of his journey. Meanwhile Kagome entered the nursery and looked at it in awe, it was a baby blue colour and had everything from a crib to teddies

"Awe this is lovely" She sat in a chair and breast fed the pup as Sesshoumaru walked in "Hey"

"Hey yourself" He kissed her lips and leaned against the wall "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful"

"This used to be my nursery" He smiled "And if I remember correctly there should be some clothes in here that will fit Maru" He said as he walked over to a wardrobe and opened it, he rummaged through it until he found a blue baby grow. He then took Maru from Kagome and laid him on the changing table and removed the towel like cloth they had used at Totosai's and slipped on his outfit.

"But he's premature how could your old clothes fit him?" Kagome asked

"I was premature too" He replied "My mother was stabbed in the stomach when she was a month pregnant on me and my father had to deliver me himself" Kagome nodded in understanding and watched as Sesshoumaru lulled their pup to sleep for the second time today

"You're a natural" She walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist "For someone who is meant to be a merciless killer sure is soft when it comes to his pups"

"I will only ever show my affections or emotions in front of you Kagome, the pups see the love I give them but I would never show them too much emotion"

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure" He then placed Maru in the crib and pulled the blanket over him, he then kissed his forehead and moved to let Kagome do the same "Come on you, bed" He lifted Kagome bridal style, left the nursery and went into their room that was opposite. He lay Kagome on the bed and lay over her "I love you so much" He kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss

"What sex do you want our next child to be?"

"I'd like another boy, it would be fair then. Maru would be lonely if he was the only boy" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Good point, me though I would like a baby girl"

"Any reason why?"

"I like to go out and pick out cute little baby girl's clothes" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes

"That's it?" She nodded "You're not very bright are you Kagome?" He rolled onto his back so that he was laying beside Kagome

"Shut up" She then went over to the wardrobe, took off her clothes and slipped one of Sesshoumaru's kimono tops on

"What are you doing?"

"Well I left my pack on AhUn and I'm not going to get it now so I'll wear your clothes for now" She slipped back into the bed and snuggled close to him

"You don't have to wear clothes to bed, I won't complain" He mused

"Yeah I bet you won't" She smirked. He then threw the covers over them and stroked Kagome's pregnant stomach as he fell asleep; Kagome traced her thumb over one of his magenta stripes and kissed his crescent moon until she too fell asleep. During the night Kagome was awoken to Kameo shaking her "Hmm" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Kameo, it's 4am what's wrong?"

"Maru's crying" She replied

"Ok" She whispered. She then got out of bed and escorted Kameo back to her room before she entered the nursery, when she entered Maru was no longer crying. She walked to the crib and found a pillow over his small form, she pulled it away and found that Maru's lips were blue and he wasn't breathing "SESSHOUMARU" She cried. Sesshoumaru ran into the room and found Kagome leaning over the crib in tears

"What's wrong?"

"He's dead" She screamed. Sesshoumaru walked over to the crib and gasped, Maru was indeed dead "W-who could have done this?" He didn't reply instead he picked up his pup and held him to his chest; Inutaisho and Inuyasha had been awoken from the cries and screams and ran in "Inuyasha Inutaisho" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms and sobbed "Someone's killed Maru, I-I found a pillow on his face" The girls had overheard in the other room and were crying. All through this Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything but held Maru and stared down at him helplessly

"Sesshoumaru..." Inutaisho walked over to his son and closed Maru's eyes "Go get Tenseiga"

"I cannot revive lives with it" He whispered in a reply

"I can" He answered "Give me Maru and go get your sword" Sesshoumaru slowly handed Maru to his father and did what was ordered of him, he returned with the sword and handed it to his father. Inutaisho handed Maru to Sesshoumaru "Kneel with your pup Sesshoumaru" He complied and kneeled "Follow my will Tenseiga" He then saw the youkai of the underworld and destroyed them, he then sheathed his sword and prayed for the pup to awake. Maru slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his father

"Maru..." Sesshoumaru embraced his pup tightly as Kagome ran from Inuyasha's arms and ran to her mate and son. Kahron suddenly appeared and smirked at the couple who were almost on the brink of tears "Kahron, what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru gave Maru to Kagome, stood and growled at the panther

"Revenge on my brother, you killed one of mine so I killed one of yours" Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and growled

"You were the one who killed my pup?" She laughed at him "I will kill you" Before she could think he had sliced her in half with his poison whip, he then turned back to his mate who was now standing with a tired Maru in her arms "He will sleep with us tonight" Kagome nodded and walked into his arms "Go on in to the bedroom, I shall bring the crib in now"

"Okay" She whispered shakily as she dried her tears "Come on baby" She then carried Maru into the bedroom and sat on the bed with him "Oh I thought I lost you, I love you so much Maru" Maru snuggled closer to his mother as if he understood what she was feeling. Kagome then saw Sesshoumaru enter with the crib and placed it beside her side of the bed

"I'm guessing you want him on your side?" She nodded as she placed him in his crib where he fell asleep straight away "Are you ok?" He went on his knees on the bed behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders

"I'm just shaken up" Sesshoumaru then began to massage her shoulders which caused her to moan and lean back on his chest "Sessh..." She let her hands slide up his legs and tilted her head back as she caught his mouth in hers, she then turned around and pushed him down onto the bed. She slithered her hand down his trousers and played with him, he let out a groan and moaned her name "Do you love me Sessh?"

"Yes..." He breathed. Kagome then finished her torture and caught his lips once more "Oh Kagome..." He wrapped his arms around her waist but not too tightly as he didn't want to harm the pup, they continued this until they heard a 'huh' like noise. They looked to the side to find Maru laying in his crib with his head tilted in confusion as he watched them "Curious little thing" Sesshoumaru smirked

"Just like his father, he's always curious. Especially when it comes to what colour bra I'm wearing" She teased. She then sat up and kissed Maru's cheek "Go to sleep little one" He did so and so did Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Life was pretty much like this from here on out, it was all harmony and comfortable. There was no new youkai, Maru was learning to walk and talk, the baby would be born in a matter of weeks, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were slowly getting along, Rin didn't annoy Jaken too much, Kameo was getting better in training everyday and Kagome was loving her new life "It's amazing how something bad can bring something good" She smiled "I've put everything that was in the past in the past now" She said to her mate

"But you enjoyed some of it" He smirked to her

"Well of course...Revenge is Sweet"

THE END

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


End file.
